


【授权翻译】The Double

by CoraT



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Clones, Future Fic, M/M, Minor Character Death
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-15
Updated: 2014-05-07
Packaged: 2018-01-19 06:29:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 14
Words: 5,651
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1459363
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CoraT/pseuds/CoraT
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>在未来的一个世纪之后，所有的小孩都要在政府机关里培养长大，而不能让父母在家养大。父母依然能选择自己抚养和教育孩子，但前提是：孩子们从出生那一刻起就被克隆长大，而他的克隆体，或者说是“克隆体”必须被政府养大。在他们十八岁生日当天，原种和克隆体必须要经过“大测试”的比赛来决定他们当中谁比较优秀，能继续留在这个世界。Jensen Ackles是众多原种中的其中一个，而他的“大测试”已经到了。</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. 序

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [The Double](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1251196) by [NightOwl14](https://archiveofourown.org/users/NightOwl14/pseuds/NightOwl14). 



> 此文为Komalley0612的小说The Double的中文翻译，Jensen第一人称叙述。  
> 原文地址：  
> http://archiveofourown.org/works/1251196/  
> 喜欢此文，想评论或者点赞的，可以到原文处点Kudos或者留下Comment哦！【当然到原文留评的话请用英语，谢谢！

每一个电视频道、每一个无线电站、每一个网页上，都能看到这场赛事直播。飞行船比赛正在全国上下展开，每个大城市都有一艘参赛代表船：合计34,067艘。

人们聚集在摩天大楼中间，如果能从高处向下俯视的话大概类似于成百上千万只老鼠穿梭在一个永无止境的迷宫里。

所有的飞行船都停下来，在宛如平静海面的空气里上下浮沉。接着到了华盛顿的午夜时分，就在这一刻，晚风中全息投影中突然全部变成了总统Julia McNiven的脸，就在这一刻正好在飞行船旁边。

34,067张一模一样的脸在星星之间摇曳闪烁。

一瞬间，沉默传遍了每个人群，不一会儿抗议者们开始骂着脏话。他们当中部分人甚至开始朝夜空开枪，造成多人重伤，甚至是死亡。警察根本无法及时穿过人群制止暴力，连抓住犯罪者都做不到。

当Julia McNiven的脸在城市夜空中闪烁了十五秒之久，她终于开始说话了：

“以下是美利坚合众国总统的宣词。我接下来要说的律例将关乎于全国每一位公民的切身利益，而接下来的几个月将是律例试行时间，所以我建议，大家应集中注意力收听。

“最近，我们建立的一个用于代替公众教育系统的政府机关，面对着不小的舆论压力。对于这种情况我感到非常理解，不少家长都希望能独立抚养自己的孩子，给孩子们灌输自己的传统价值观。

“但我们坚信机关会给你们的孩子，给这个国家的未来，提供最优质的教育，最光明的未来。当然，家长们也有权利选择孩子的成长方式，但同时，我们应确保孩子们的成长符合政府标准。

“我们允许家长们抚养孩子，给他们实行家庭教育，但前提是必须证明孩子们的家庭教育方法的正确性。为此，他们应接受‘大测试’来检测他们的能力，而新成立的‘大测试’制度将与以往的所有考试制度完全不同。

“因此，一项新的政策法规《双重启蒙计划》将全面施行。

 

“以下是本法适用范围……”


	2. 第一章：清洗

候客厅里开着空调，阵阵寒意袭来，而我却依然满身冷汗。我双手合十，互相摩擦着取暖，清了清喉咙。“现在几点了？”我对着空房间问道。

回应我的是一把机械女声。一般医院都会出现这种机械音，大概是因为政府认为女声比男声更能安抚人们的情绪。“现在是2107年7月19日12点06分。”声音报时的同时，候客厅的白色玻璃墙上也浮现出用于显示刚刚提到的时间的时钟和月历来。

我擦擦双眼，真搞不懂他们为什么要这么麻烦去搞这些图像投影。月历的确很容易看懂，但说实话，现在已经没有低于50岁的人能看懂时钟了。

几秒后，时钟和日历的数码图像消失了，墙壁又重新恢复雪白。

再过两分钟，玻璃门向侧面滑开，一个穿着浅蓝色医生袍的女人走了进来。她走的时候，鞋子在瓷砖地板上敲出清脆的踢踏声。她看上去相当从容淡定，尽管事实上她已经迟到了11分钟。我并不是说我有多期待她要带我去的那个地方，而是我觉得她应该为她的姗姗来迟向我道歉——哪怕不是出自真心。

“Jensen Ackles？”她一边问，一边把一缕细长的金发拨到耳后。

我的喉咙有点干，于是只简单点了个头当作回应。我真希望我老妈能在这陪着我，哪怕这听起来很幼稚。哪怕听到我说出这想法时人们一定会口出恶言。他们绝对会说，没办法，原种人就是这幅熊样。

“我是特意来帮你做好准备并且负责大测试执行工作的Tal医生。”她微笑着，手里拿着一块玻璃平板和一支触屏笔。“你在这里签个名就好了，亲爱的。”

听到她叫我“亲爱的”让我不由得有点怕，但我还是什么话也没说，只是默默接过她递来的东西。玻璃平板上的电子协议跟十八年前我的父母在我刚出生前签下的那张几乎一模一样，除了他们签的时候上面是写着“你的孩子”，而我的协议写的是“你”。

那时候写的“对你的孩子进行克隆”，而我看到的是“对你进行克隆”。

“克隆体将在机关成长，而你的孩子将在你的陪伴下在家里成长”

“你的克隆体将在新泽西北部机关成长，而你将在家里在你的父母陪伴下成长”

“克隆体将在机关成长，而你的孩子将在你的陪伴下在家里成长”

“在你十八岁生日当天，你和你的克隆体将参与一场测试，以决定谁对社会更有价值”

而谁都知道测试输了的那个人会有什么下场。

但我的父母觉得这是值得的。他们不希望我像其他孩子一样在政府机关里长大。“那是共产主义式监狱，是用来消除差异的”喝了太多时老爸会这么说。他们想自己把我带大。

但这么做是有代价的。

我把触屏笔轻轻地按在平板上。我已经很久没亲手写过字了——现在一切都是用打字的——而我知道自己的状态很差，我的手在颤抖着。

我把平板还给她的时候，手差点拿不稳。我没有发声地说了句“谢谢”，而医生也并没有回应，只是径直开口向我讲解今天测试的流程。

“我们会先对你进行检查。这大概要花一个小时的时间检查，然后看情况决定是否对你进行清洗。你的测试将在两点钟开始，中间多出来的时间里你可以问我任何问题，或者自己一个人也行，随你喜欢。接着，你跟你的克隆体将进入竞技场，然后——你也知道怎么回事了。”

事实上，我根本一点都不知道。大测试的内容是最高机密，只有执行测试的医生和国家领导层才会知道。即使是赢了的人也不可能知道。因为测试后几天内，他们所有关于测试的记忆都将被清除掉。

只要想到这一点，我的脑海就自动弹出克隆体和原种的获胜者人数差异。出人意表一向都不是我的强项。

Tal医生转过身，走回滑动门那边。她一边走一边阅读着平板上的信息，直到门滑开的时候才回过头看，才发现我没有跟在她身后。

“抱歉，”我咕哝着，小跑着赶上去。她盯着我的眼神里透露的怜悯让我愤怒，胸口一阵抽紧。如果她真的想帮我的话，她完全可以办到，这场测试并非完全不在她的控制范围内。她可以尝试着帮我逃跑，或者帮我赢；而不是像看着一只遍体鳞伤的小狗一样盯着我看，却根本一点忙都不帮。

门的那边是一条很长的白色走廊。里面排满一列的推床，还有几个医护人员三三两两站着——有的在闲聊，有的忙着把数据输入平板，有的通过触屏墙幕聊天——小时候我一度非常想要一个这样的触屏交互墙，但是我们家从来都买不起这么昂贵的奢侈品。作为一个需要抚养原种的家庭，比其他家庭更悲惨的一点就是钱更少，而且身边的每个人都把你当成是未开化的白痴。而最重要的就是，你有可能根本活不过十八岁。

当你想到这一点时，你就会觉得哪怕是只能玩触屏镜而不是触屏墙，也不是什么难以接受的事情了。

我们被数码电器的蜂鸣声以及周围的叽叽喳喳的聊天声包围着，但这些对Tal医生来说想必还没吵到能掩饰我们相对无言的尴尬。我们走着的时候她还是忍不住清了清嗓子。整个空间挤满了各种各样的噪音，而我们两个之间的沉默还是明显得让人窒息。即使我不擅长聊天，但还是觉得有义务打破这种诡异的气氛。

于是当她问我有没有什么关于大清洗的问题时，我搅尽脑汁想破头皮去想，随便什么都行。

“接下来在我身上究竟会发生什么样的事情？”这个问题绝对够空泛、够开放得给医生提供相当大的空间去慢慢详述，而她大概也会这么做。

她的确如此。

“好吧，亲爱的，接下来你跟你的克隆体都要接受检查，来让医生确定你们任何的身体上的区别都被完全排除掉。我们会除掉你们身上的疤痕、痣以及纹身等等每一个不是你们两个所共有的特征。你应该没有纹身的，对吧？”

我摇了摇头，接着她又继续她的话。“很好，如果有的话你得告诉我，知道吗？就算你不说，我最后还是会一个个找出来的，而且你说有我也不会惩罚你。我知道法律对所有被克隆过的孩子有严格规定，但是我真的能理解。又比如说一次我就看到有个女孩把蝴蝶纹在……”

她滔滔不绝地讲着，但我已经没有听很久了。我根本就不在乎清洗。关于清洗的内容我也大概知道一点，而且我也明白原因是什么。这跟我之后要穿的那身蠢得要命的连体紧身衣的原因一样。这些全都在我不到五分钟前签下的平板上的纯黑电子协议上写着。

大测试就是一场实验。而机关本身的存在就是实验要测量的变量。实际上肯定有不止一个无关变量干预着整个实验的进行，造成误差。而误差不能过大。因此，我和我的克隆体应尽可能的相似，尽量减少误差。

这些都是根据《双重启蒙计划》的要求制定的。

我们到了走廊的尽头，进了另一个房间。但这次的滑动玻璃门不再像上次那样透明可视，而是全黑的。医生停下了单方面的对话，把手掌按在门上。接着她把门拉开，又继续自顾自说下去。

而我的目光依然停留在门上。上面显示的红色数码掌印非常清晰。接着，从手指到掌心，门上掌印一点点地变成绿色。在掌印慢慢变成酸味的泡泡糖的颜色之后，房间又响起机械声——依然是那把（个）女声。

“Alona Tal医生，欢迎来到清洗中心。”

Alona，这真是个老土的名字。我记得老爸那边的亲戚里好像就有一个姑妈叫这个名字的。这种时候想这样的事情的确很蠢，但是对于分散注意力相当有效，而现在的我就像在狂风暴雨中死命扒着一把破伞一样，靠着胡思乱想来保持理智。

清洗中心是一个很大的四方形房间，里面横跨着一排金属台。Tal医生，或者应该叫Alona，用她那微微颤抖得几乎感觉不到的手腕，轻轻拉着我，示意我去坐上其中一张台上。接着她把玻璃平板放在墙上的插口上，平板表面浮现出一个绿色的充电标志。

“好吧，现在我们只要做几个简单测试就可以了。你的上一个医生帮你采集的血样结果已经返回了，上面显示跟你的克隆体一样健康。你们的头发和指甲都已经被修剪成完全一样了。但我们还有一些项目要检查。”她从最近的抽屉里抽出一个听诊器。“我们开始吧。”

她检查出我的心、肺、耳和其他器官都很正常，或者至少她是这么说的。可我的内心深处在暗自祈祷着，乞求着——一遍又一遍乞求着，如同鼓点般——祈求能够出点什么状况，能推迟整个测试。但什么都没发生。

当护士把纸质长袍扔到我旁边的桌面上时，我吓了一跳。弄明白了那是用来干什么之后，我的眼睛不由得瞪大。

“别怕，亲爱的。你不是被我看光的第一个人了，虽然说你是最漂亮的那个。”她对我眨了眨眼。“继续吧，把它换上吧。”

我照做了。我把衣服一直脱，脱到只剩下内裤，迟疑着抬头看她。她对我点了点头，微笑着暗示我继续下去的，于是我把内裤也脱掉了。房间有点冷，哪怕我已经用最快的速度把纸长袍穿上去也无济于事。

我又坐回台上，立刻感到无比后悔。冰冷的金属冷得我直打哆嗦，我差点要反射性跳起来。但我还是忍住，只是紧紧磨咬着牙齿。

让一个医生把我的身上每一寸肌肤都看光，这实在是一件极为丢脸，甚至算得上是耻辱的事情。除了我老妈之外，我还没有被人这么看过——尤其是我还一边发着抖，不安地扭动着。从她紧咬的双唇和闪烁的眼睛里能明显看出来，她看着我尴尬的样子已经忍笑忍得好痛苦了。

她打开其中一面墙上的测试箱，记录着我的每一道疤痕、每一块雀斑、每一道灼伤、每一颗痣。接着她把列表发出给另一个名字长得我根本不想看清楚的医生。我猜着大概是帮我那个克隆体——Jensen Ackles克隆版做检查的医生。

我根本不想知道回复的那张列表写了什么，但Tal医生还是告诉了我。她说上面有三处必须处理的差别。第一处是我的克隆体的胸腔上有一颗我没有的痣，而那边的医生会处理好这个；第二个就是他的手腕在植入身份芯片的时候留下的疤痕，这点那边的医生也会处理好。我唯一的问题就是几年前一场摩托车事故造成的小腿上的伤疤。

“躺回那张台上吧。”我乖乖照做了，接着她的手戴着手套在我的疤痕上涂上某种厚厚的、冰凉的药膏。我试着不坐起来看过去，但我怎么用力瞪，也只能用余光瞟到一点点。

“会不会痛的？”我的话听着像个小孩子，但是管他呢。

“可能会有一点点刺痛，一两分钟之后就会完好如初了。我可以给你打麻醉，但是……”

她并没有说完；剩下的两个小时时间根本不足够保证所有的麻醉药在测试前及时排除体外。不可知变量是一个非常危险的信号。

Tal医生把一个手指大小的银质圆筒拿了出来。她把圆筒对准我皮肤上的突起的疤痕，按下末端的按钮。一束红色的短激光射了出来，我咬着下唇，让激光把突起的疤痕烧掉。这可比所谓的小刺痛要狠多了，但我什么也没说。

她把剩下的死皮收拾好，扔到门边上的垃圾桶里。激光从垃圾桶内部射出来，迅速把死皮烧掉，等落到桶底的时候就只剩下灰烬了。小片小片的灰飘落在桶底的小灰丘上。

我往下看着小腿。那一片皮肤现在闪烁着嫩粉红的光泽，而这成了我腿上唯一一块没有毛的地方了。

大清洗的第二部分就没有这么痛了。

金属台的尽头是一个浴室。Alona又把她的手掌按在门上，等掌纹变成绿色。门滑开了，我走进去，脱下纸袍交给她。

门喀拉一声锁上，接着热水从天花板上的小孔流下来把我淋湿。水很热，但也不算烫到不能忍，我闭上眼睛，想象自己在家里。

但这幻想无法持续下去，因为很快就没有热水流出来了，取而代之的是一股不知道是什么的乳液，闻起来有点像氯的味道，还带点灼烧感。我闭上嘴巴和眼睛，几分钟后流下来的又换成了清水。

我大概淋了有十分钟之久，水才又停了下来。现在，天花板上冒出一阵阵稳定的暖风，从上到下拂过全身，跟一台干手机有点像，只是吹干的范围变成了全身。每一滴挂在我皮肤上的残余小水珠滑落下去，流入排水口。

吹风机停了之后，玻璃门又滑开了，Tal医生站在门口，手里拿着一套皮质的紧身连体衣。衣服基本上是黑色的，只是在手部和腿部的地方有一条白色的条纹穿过。这材质紧得快让我无法呼吸，我只能拉了拉领口，试着让自己保持顺畅。

Tal看到我的时候，她又带着那副怜悯地表情对我微笑着，折磨着我早已绷紧的神经。

她领着我到最近的一张金属台上，让我坐上去，接着她坐到旁边的一张台上，我把脸转向她。“那么，现在到了你可以随便发问的时间了，Jensen？”

这是她自从问了我的名字之后第一次用名字喊我。

我深吸了一口气。我真宁愿一个人呆着，但这根本没可能。他们不会允许的，以防我因为过度恐惧而用伤害自己，或其他的方法来推迟测试。而且我也不能担保他们担心的情况一定不会发生。

“如果我输了，”我慢慢地说着，“我还能活多久呢，就在……”

“你的器官被采集之前？”我喜欢她的直白，点了点头。“你大概会有半个小时的时间跟你的父母说再见。接着你会被转移到政府监管部门，去签一系列的有效法律文件，最后你会被带到一间手术室里注射镇定剂。你就不会再醒过来了。”

这段话完全是背诵好的了，她会对着每个孤独无助的、劣等的原种说着一模一样的话，然后送他们去死。我闭上眼睛。我不能哭。我不能哭。

我努力去找别的问题。我清了清喉咙，问道：“关于那个测试的实际情况，你有没有什么可以告诉我的地方。什么技巧之类的，或者其他都行。”答案绝对是没有，但是我得继续聊着天，分散自己的注意力，不让眼里涌动的液体流出来。

“我只能告诉你Padalecki医生对你的克隆体说过的话。毕竟我得保证你有好好遵守规则，而不至于被自动取消资格。”

接下来的两分钟里全屋被静默完全笼罩了。我努力地想让时间过得更长一些，就像拉着一根橡皮条一样，尽可能在脑海里拉长每一分钟。

我不想接受测试。

但我必须这样。

这都是我父母的错。我恨他们。

我爱他们。我是那么的想念着他们。

我不想死。

那我就得赢。

有那么一瞬间我在想，我的克隆体是不是也在被相同的情绪撕扯着。是不是他也在害怕输，害怕自己的器官被切除，然后剩下的尸体被送入焚化炉，化为飞灰。他很可能根本不害怕。他应该可以确定自己会赢。他的胜算很大。

因为这就是机关存在的目的；他们把一切都规划好，把孩子雕琢成他们想要的样子，教他们可以赢得测试的所有必备技能，推动社会发展。最后，还是由那个建立了机关的政府来进行整套测试。如果考是体力，他会比我更强壮。如果考的是智力，他会比我更聪明。

所有的变量都是偏向于有利于他的地方，我会赢的可能性根本就没剩下多少，除非是走狗屎运。有利于我的只有动机。我有我的人生，有爱我的父母；但我的克隆体，不能保证也是如此。如果我真的赢了，那一定是因为我有值得去战斗、去守护的东西。

不知道过了多久之后，墙壁闪烁着一片鲜红色，紧接着转为白色——这是给我们的信号。时间到了。

Alona滑下桌子，我也一样。紧身衣的材料在金属上磨过，发出叽叽的摩擦声。

我并没注意到我们究竟走到哪里了，只知道穿过了一个又一个的走廊。我已经迷失在自己的脑海里，迷失在越来越狂躁的心跳声中，天知道究竟还要转过多少个弯才能到达目的地。

走过一段螺旋式楼梯后，一扇滑动式双重玻璃门展现在眼前。跟清洗室的门一样，这扇门也是黑色的。

Tal抓着我的肩膀，我的身高跟她在一条水平线上——而她甚至还穿着高跟鞋——但我还是觉得自己才是比较不起眼的那个。我真想爬上楼之后用双臂抱紧自己的腿，让自己不起眼得没有人能发现。

医生把她的手放在门的一侧，并示意我把自己的手放在另一侧。汗涔涔的手指底下是冰冷的玻璃，但愿我的汗水不会影响掌纹读取。

事实上，我倒是宁愿它有影响。

把手掌收回来后，掌印颜色不断改变，我一直看着掌纹线从红色转变成绿色。Alona低声在我耳边说话时，我并没有抬头看她，但她的声音萦绕在我的脑内，直到门慢慢滑开，一台空的、全黑的房间大小的升降电梯展现在眼前。

“亲爱的，你还没输呢。”

我思考着怎样回答才能让我的遗言打动人心。大概可以哭诉这个测试有多残酷。或者是说些关于我有多爱我的父母的话。我只想说些话，让她反省，反省一下自己正在做什么，明白自己的行为是多么错误。我想让她记住我。我不想被人叫做“那个谁谁谁”，我想成为唯一的“那个人”。在那一瞬间里我甚至想告诉她我恨她。

但我什么都没说。因为我根本就不恨她。因为这没有道理可言。

如果我要恨那些把我推到这个境地的人，那我得去恨每一个人。就算我有多么地想恨他们，想把一切怪罪于他们，但是我不能这样。我希望在我死的时候，我的心能感受到的最后的感情，是爱。

于是我什么话也没说。我试着回想起自己说过的最后一句话，但是我想不起来了。既然那句话没有重要得能让我回想起来，那么它也不可能现在就突然变重要起来。再怎么说也不过是一句话罢了，对比起即将发生在测试中的事，总是显得那么苍白，那么微不足道。

我踏入那扇门向前走去，门在我身后自动关上。Alona已经离开了，整个房间一片漆黑。地板突然猛地移动，害得我差点摔倒，然后渐渐向下降。

要开始了。我的全部生命几乎都围绕着这一刻展开，全世界都在不停告诉我这个残酷的现实：接下来的半个小时将决定我的生死。

整个房间突然阴森幽暗得让人恐惧。我感到呼吸困难，于是向前弯腰，双手放在膝盖上。我在拼命地喘着气。呼吸声变得急促而短息，我足足花了有10秒钟时间来平复自己。

接着，房间开始慢慢停了下来，就像是什么开关被扭上一样。我不再恐惧了，但依然能感觉喉咙像是被什么拉扯着。

我不能哭。


	3. 第二章：测试

墙上的数字消失了，整堵墙向前滑动，有点类似车库门。白光从外面射了进来，刺眼得让我不由得眯起双眼。

满眼一片白茫。房间是开阔的椭圆状空间，里面全部涂上了一层珠白色。这种风格的房间让我想起历史上的冰上曲棍球场——除了没有全息影像中那一排排尖叫的观众，以及那个小小的冰球。这里只有一片漫无边际的白。

当然，还有一个男孩就站在房间的对面，用一种令人毛骨悚然的眼神直直盯着我。

我向前迈出一步，走出了黑屋，他也跟着我做了一样的动作。

我们都穿着一样的紧身衣，但不同的是，他看起来一点都不害怕幽闭空间，也不滑稽，而是极具威胁性。他看起来块头更大，并不是更高的那种，只是更壮。当我们走近彼此时，我看到他那壮硕的手臂，而我肯定我的手臂跟他的对比起来一定骨瘦如柴。

我们在距离对方还有几尺远的时候停了下来，一起站在房间的正中央。我听到身后黑屋的门关上，而越过他的肩膀看，他背后一模一样的门也渐渐关上。

我迎向了他的目光。

他颤抖着；虽然颤抖微小得让人难以捕捉——我庆幸自己压抑得还不错，毕竟这是我为数不多的优势了。我了解他脸上的表情代表的含义；我在镜子前见过一模一样的表情。当我还是七岁的时候，我把遥控器掉到地上，在玻璃上留下了一道很深的白色裂痕，从此遥控器再也无法按出数字3。15岁的时候，我偷了父亲的摩托车，关掉自动驾驶模式，开车开快得身边的摩天大厦都只剩下残影——然后我撞到桥上，在医院里呆了一个星期，小腿上还因此留下了伤疤。就是那条我在30分钟前失去的疤痕。

那种表情叫内疚。

“我很抱歉，”他用近乎呢喃的音量小声说着，语气相当诚恳，“如果我可以选择，我会宁愿这场测试对我们双方都是公平的——但这不是我可以决定的。”他停顿了一下，心惊胆战地望了望四周，仿佛我们被监视着一样。我们大概也的确是被监视着。毕竟我的医生Tal和我的克隆体的医生的最大职责，就是监督执行整场测试。这里不可能有摄像头，因为担心医院的数据库被骇客入侵而导致资料外泄，所以我肯定他们只是监视而已。

我要被这种情绪感染到了，也许还夹杂着些许因为他早已认定我会输的恼怒，但毕竟我自己也觉得自己会输，所以我还真不能怪他。“谢谢，但这不是你的错。而且不管怎么说，这场测试已经是尽可能公平，他们也用尽方法去保证这点。”

我以为他会嘲笑地看着我，或是严肃的点点头，但这些都没有出现，我收到的只有由衷的怜悯这样一个表情。那是当一个孩子问你死亡是什么，或者是你不让他们看着宠物死去的时候，会给出的那种悲伤的笑容。

于是就在这一刻，我发现了他手里在拿着什么东西。

一阵噼啪响声传遍了整个房间，那把两个小时前在候客厅里给我报过时的女声又出现了。“Jensen Ackles和Jensen Ackles克隆版，你们好。欢迎参加大测试。测试的胜出方可以开始为下周举行的岗位分配大会做好准备，并进入分配所得的职业之路。失败方将被带往医院地下室的捐献中心里，被采集所有内脏以及其他有价值的身体部位将被捐献，而剩下的部分将被火化。测试现在开始。”

一般来说，这番话本该让我感受到冰冷的恐惧，但此刻的我，视线始终集中在我的克隆体的手中。那是一个小小的、黑色的方形小盒，而我很好奇他为什么能带进来。法律规定，无关变量不允许出现，而我从来没有过这么一个小盒。

再回想他的表情，我突然明白他的内疚并不是由优越感引起的，而是因为他作弊。我越往深想，就越肯定这是唯一合理的理由。

那个小盒子会帮他赢得这场测试，我敢保证。

我本应乖乖遵守规则——这也是医生告诉我的——但如果我的克隆体作弊，那我也不会听话去送死。我能听到那把女声在说，测试开始前，我和我的克隆体都不能移动，但我还是提前冲了出去，试图去抢那个小盒。

“这他妈怎么回事！”物体从他手中掉落时，我的克隆体忍不住骂了出来，摔倒在光滑的白色地板上。

我想扑过去伸手够那玩意，结果脸被克隆体打了一拳。以前我完全没有被人这样打过，真他妈疼，更别提鼻子上传来的喀拉裂开声了。我也跟着回了他一记拳头，打中了他，这拳打得很随便，大概也没有多疼，但当我看到血从他的鼻子上慢慢流出时，满足感从内到外冲刷着我，这让我感到手指关节上再痛也是值得的。

我再次抓向那个盒子，而这次我结结实实地摔在地上了。我的手指尖已经碰到那玩意的边边了，但在我还没反应过来的时候，他已经压在我身上，把我翻过来胖揍一顿。

就像踩了狗屎运一样，我在他身下伸出腿来对准他的肚子踢，踢得他四脚朝天摔倒在地，接着我跳了起来用身体把他扭住。

然后我们滚成一团扭打着，我听到背景传来的单调的机械人声在警告我们停止暴力，否则我们两个都将失去资格，但我已经无所谓了，因为在打斗过程中我已经地把事情全都仔细想过一遍了。

我的克隆体根本不可能让他的医生毫不知情的情况下，瞒天过海地把这小黑盒偷偷带到竞技场上。他可是穿着弹跳紧身衣，他妈的他能把这东西藏到哪里去？

所以，这东西也许根本就不是他偷偷带进来的，也许是他们塞给他的。我想到了我这一生中见过的成年原种的数目究竟是多少。答案是只有一个——而我怎么知道他不是撒谎，假装自己是原种呢。

所以这根本就不是我的克隆体在作弊。作弊的是政府。

这理论慢慢在我脑海中成型，虽然听起来确实很疯狂，但这完全说得通。

我瞄准机会去给他致命一击，力度要足够狠到能打晕我的克隆体。我站直，俯视着他，摇摇头。

“该死的原种人，”我吐了口水，希望能把声音传到Tal和那个名字很长的医生耳中。我扯着艰难的步子走到黑盒旁边，把它捡起来。只花了一秒钟时间我就看到了上面的那个小按钮——这让我松了一口气，毕竟如果那些医生看到我拼命研究这东西，他们就会知道我不是他。

我把手指按下那按钮。

“求你别！”我的克隆体扯开喉咙喊着，接着我转过身来面对他。我应该同情他。他就像是之前的我，完全跟我一模一样。我应该要想办法去救他。但我现在能感受到的只有快把我淹没的潮水般汹涌的愤怒。

我按下按钮。“如果是我来选，我会宁愿这是一场公平的竞赛。”我嗤笑道，语气尖锐。

我的克隆体发出一声抽噎，现在的我肯定自己脸上的表情跟他之前的内疚的表情绝对一模一样。但这没有持续多久，因为嗡嗡的电流震动开始充斥着整个房间，拉开我的注意力。

电流弧闪的噪音没有停过，而我的克隆体发出的疯狂尖叫声快要盖过噪音了。仿佛一只被关在牢笼里的野兽。他嘴里冒出的一连串毫无意义的乞求。

“不行，天呐，不能这样！”他咳嗽着，脚一直在挣扎，不停地抖动着。“停，停啊！快把它停下来。这完全不对！”这时他已经不是在向我叫嚷了，而是对着天花板。大概是向着那两个精心安排着这一切的医生叫喊着。

Tal对我说过的最后一句话在我脑内回响着。“亲爱的，你还没输呢。”现在这话听起来就像某种变态的劣质玩笑。她是不是在把每一个原种送到刽子手刀下前都要这么对他们说一遍呢？

我感到一阵恶心。

思绪被脑内的胡思乱想彻底扰乱，以至于我根本没有注意到我的克隆体向我冲过来，直到我发现的时候，逃跑已经太晚了。但幸好我也没必要逃。距离我还有一尺远的时候，他就被透明墙一样的力场隔开，只能一直徒劳地在上面捶打着。

那是一道管状的电力幕场，大得足够把我完全围起来，一直向上延伸到天花板，因此爬也爬不进来。这看着就像我被一道浅浅的荧光蓝玻璃罩住一样——当我的克隆体撞向它时，我能看到电火花闪过，大概是被电流击中了，他向后倒在地面上。

这就没了？一道电力场。不，这不可能。我的克隆体不可能就因为一道该死的力场而吓得眼泪直流。这一定还有其他状况发生。我抱着自己。

我不用等太久就看到接下来发生了什么。几秒钟内白色的烟雾气体开始通过通风管进入房间。我的克隆体又开始尖叫了，但隔着这电场，我根本无法听清楚他在叫什么。

19分钟53秒，这就是我的克隆体的死亡所花的时间。

我默默数着。只是做着口型，没有发出声音。

我看着气体填满整个房间。我屏住呼吸，看着它如同毯子一样包围在电力幕场的外面，却接触不到我。从我站着的地方，我只能看到几尺远的范围，但我也不需要看得再远了，因为我的克隆体就在我面前，拳头捶打这力场，完全不顾电击。

哭泣着。乞求着。尖叫着。

我听不见，但是我知道。

我看着他逐渐死去。他的动作渐渐迟缓。双眼开始昏花。他从电力场上滑下来，而电流残忍地击穿他，他的尸体还在不停颤动着。他依然坐着，依然倚着力场，双眼瞪大，他的尸体一边颤抖着，一边在电流刺激下向前移动，远离力场，只等待重力让他向后倒下，又重新倒在电场幕上。就这么一直变态地前前后后地甩动着，永不休止。

19分钟53秒。那个人本来应该是我。

根本就不存在什么测试。所有的一切只是演戏。也许每隔几个月时他们会让一个原种胜出，堵住大众的嘴巴，但事实大致上就是，他们在谋杀我们。

哦，天呐，这算是个什么事。

白色雾气慢慢消散，我听不到风扇的风吹过力场的声音，但我能猜出来。雾气消散的速度比进气时快得多。完全散开时，电场幕闪烁着，直到完全消失。

我向后退了几步，以免在克隆体的尸体向后倒在地上的时候碰到他。

他的眼睛瞪得大大的，但完全没有焦距。他的嘴巴也是张大的，扭曲成一个奇怪的形状，因为那是他的脸撞到地板的地方。

我靠着墙在呕吐。我已经几个小时没吃东西了，吐出来的基本上只有黄色的胆汁。胆汁慢慢在地板上流开，在我的注视下一直流到克隆体尸体的方向。我很想把他挪开，但是我根本就受不了一直盯着他，更别说是碰他了。呕吐物甚至顺着他大张的嘴巴渗进去。

我又吐了。

第二次的时候，我的手松了下来，小黑盒掉在我身边的地板上。接着我暂停呕吐，害怕那个按钮会在掉落时刚好碰到地面，但什么都没有发生。所以我猜它的按钮没有砸到地面，或者说它只能用一次。

当车库式大门打开时，我跪倒在地上，看着Tal医生和一个穿着同样颜色制服的高个子的男人，从同一个黑屋里走了出来。就是我呆过的那个黑屋。


	4. 第三章：机关

他们向我跑来，我努力想站起来，但怎么试也只能软着腿跪回去。如果不是因为害怕倒下去会碰到自己的呕吐物，我大概早就倒下了。

“Jensen。”那男人在叫我。他的声音低沉有磁性，带着些许暖意；他奔向我，拉着我的手肘把我扶稳。“见鬼的你究竟在想什么？”

他没有发声地用气音说着，脸色看上去异常愤怒，我真想对着他哭喊尖叫。他和Tal，还有这个政府，这个特地把我送进来受死的世界。我只是为了求生而迫于无奈，我不会为我的行为道歉。我怎么可能知道那个按钮会把他弄死？

“你差点就死在这里了。”男人继续说着，我从这句话开始感到疑惑。我瞟了一眼Tal医生，但她正在着急地对着耳机汇报。“我知道你对这整件事感到内疚，但是道歉根本改变不了什么，而且你差点死掉了。你有没有想过，如果他在你之前抢到盒子按下按钮，哈？那怎么办？”

Tal医生按下耳机上的按钮，转过来面对我们。她一转过来，男医生立刻松开我的手，走开几步。就像切换了什么开关一样。他继续说着，但这时语气已经切换成官腔，话里的愤怒也消失了。

“你刚才的行为是非常危险的，也令我们很失望。你的死只会浪费我和机关的时间。如果你以后再做出这么不经大脑的事，我保证会有惩罚措施等待着你。”

“对不起。”我咕哝着，因为我不太确定应该说才不出错。

他们表现得就像……我低头看着克隆体的尸体。好吧，他们表现得就像是真把我当成他了。我抬头看着男人，他的动作依然专业，但眼神似乎在暗示我什么。

接着我看着Tal医生，她对着地面上的尸体摇摇头。她张了张嘴，但是又闭上了。我看到她紧闭双眼，就像是努力忍住不让自己哭出来。我猜，这些人大概还是会内疚的。

也许他们真的被我疯狂的小把戏骗到了。也许他们真的以为我就是克隆体。

然后，我听到身后的门打开了，一队身穿白袍，头戴面具的医护人员冲了进来，其中一个推着担架车。医疗队的后面紧跟着一个看起来像是清洁工的人，他穿着同样的白袍，但是手里却拿着拖把和桶。

我愣了一会儿，才记起来他们要抹掉什么东西，我的脸因为愤怒而通红。

“Tal医生，我想你会摆平这状况的。”男医生这么说着，但这听着更像是一个问句。

Tal抬头看，她的金发凌乱，嘴巴微张。她像是想让他留下来，神色不安得让我差点要内疚，接着我低头看到我的克隆体，记起来了那本来应该是我。她不可能是第一次被分配到原种了，能让她如此的不安，一定是我给她留下了很深刻的印象。

她最终还是点头了，男人简单说了句谢谢，紧紧抓着我的手臂，把我拉向那扇白色的车库式门的方向。

这时我才开始感到惶恐。短期内假装成我的克隆体似乎是一个好主意。但长期假装下去不太现实，毕竟我压根就不了解他的人生，想到这里我的世界都要崩溃了。男人瞥了我一眼，把他的手掌按在玻璃门上，看着它从红色变成绿色。

就像是他能看穿我一样。就像每个人都能看穿我。

“Jared Padalecki医生，欢迎来到二号大测试电梯。”机械音在播报着。

Padalecki医生，我翻来覆去地想着这名字，试着去学这发音，以便之后能脱口而出。

白色门向上滑开，我们走了进去。医生把我们转了过去，我看着门关上，看见我的克隆体被抬上担架车。我还看到Tal医生瞪了我一眼，这让我简直受宠若惊，我的死亡居然让她愤怒。

我祈祷着电梯里的时间可以安静地过去，但我的运气从来没有这么好过，对我来说，祈祷心想事成从来都是不切实际的。

门关上的那一刹那，男人转过来对着我，把我按在电梯墙上。

“Jensen，你他妈究竟在想什么？你差点死了！”跟我搭第一趟电梯的时候不同的是，这次的灯开了，男人低下头专注地看着我，他的话如同一声叹息：“你差点要……去他的。”接着他靠过来亲吻我。

我从来没有接过吻，连跟与我同龄的男孩或女孩约会都没试过。我甚至不知道自己是更喜欢男孩还是女孩。我惊讶得微微张开嘴，感受到他的舌头滑进我的嘴里。不一会儿我尽最大努力去回吻他。他的吻狂野而热情，但也很温柔，甚至算得上美妙。

当他推开我的时候，他对我微笑，把手放到我的脸颊上，说道：“Jensen，你真该好好刷一下牙。”

我忍不住大笑，接着哭了出来。我已经放弃了，越哭越大声。突然间他的手臂环绕着我，他大概是按下了什么按钮，电梯停了下来。

他举起其中一只大手，抱着我的后脑勺，把我的脸拉到他的肩膀上，在我耳边低声诉说着。“喂，没事了。Jensen，没事了。你已经做了你能做的事了，不好的事都过去了。”他亲着我的头顶。“我没生你的气，一点也不，宝贝。我只是害怕。我的意思是，操，Jen你差点死掉了。但你没死，没事了。不论如何，几天之后你就什么都记不起来了。你甚至不需要再回去机关了。你可以留在我身边。我是说，你一拿到自己分配的岗位，你就可以搬到自己想去的地方了。你也想去我家的吧，嗯？”

他又把我推开一点，亲了亲我的鼻子，动作中那种爱意我只在爸妈身上感受过。我不知道自己怎么现在才明白过来，这非常明显，他爱着我的克隆体。他与我的克隆体相爱着，至少他是这么想的。

我应该感到愧疚，但现在泪水已经流干了，我只感到麻木。

我对他点头，用袖子擦了擦双眼，但这根本没用，因为袖子是用防水布料做的。

Padalecki医生——Jared，我纠正自己，我猜我们已经到了可以用名字称呼对方的关系了，毕竟他的舌头都在我的嘴里绕了一圈——他又站起来，按下几个数字键，电梯又开始动了。

医生很帅。他的头发有点长，但是也不算太长，双眼天生会转换成不同颜色，比电视上女孩们的人造紫色美瞳漂亮多了。

我不知道他跟我的克隆体是如何相遇的，毕竟直到今天之前我都没有遇到过Tal医生，而且这种变量是禁止出现的。不过，毕竟整个测试就是一场骗局，就只是精心设计成让政府和机关看起来很不错的骗局而已，想到这里，不遵守规则也不算什么大不了的事情了。

我很想问他究竟是怎么能做这种事而毫无愧疚。即使是我的克隆体，他看上去也是后悔非常。但电梯停了下来，Jared温柔地对着我笑，暖意围绕着我的全身。

门打开了，这是螺旋式楼梯的顶端，跟我在几分钟前爬过的拿到楼梯一模一样。Jared把手放在我的后背上，我能感觉到他掌心的温度从我的衣服上渗进去。

他靠了过来低声说道：“我们来把你这件搞笑的紧身衣脱掉，好吗？”

我点头，对着他回笑。这就像是作弊一样，但我没法让自己停下来。

他带我到一间空病房里，在透明玻璃上敲了两下。玻璃变成了熟悉的黑色，门滑上的时候，他指着床上的一堆衣服，然后躲进了浴室。

我几乎是跑着冲向它们的，简直可以算得上狂喜地想着，终于不用再穿着这该死的连身衣了。我迅速脱下套装。放在那里给我的衣服是一件黑色衬衫、黑色四角内裤和一条牛仔裤。我心不在焉的猜想，这衣服大概是我那个现在已经死掉的克隆体穿的。

我把牛仔裤扣上的时候看到Jared，就这么毫不羞耻地盯着我看。我不知道自己怎么会以为他会一直乖乖呆在浴室里，但我之前的确是这么想着的，而且我也该死地兴奋到完全没留意到他走进来。

我清了清嗓子，试着让自己带着调侃的语气。“你也知道，给我留点隐私会更好些。”我不用看自己的脸也知道它肯定通红了（X）。

Jared挑了挑眉。“你现在突然知道羞耻了。”我的脸更红了，他大笑出来，走近我。我想他又要亲我了，其实我也不太反感这个，但事实是他只是把背后的手伸出来，递给我一根牙刷。

他嘲笑着我显而易见的惊讶，让我觉得自己就像是个热恋中的少年。

我从他身边走过，进入浴室里，从水槽旁边的小纸杯中拿出一只，刷牙漱口。然后，我走出浴室，微笑着看向Jared。他弯下腰想亲我的时候，我把一只牙刷塞到他手上，退后一步。

他大笑着。“你这个小混蛋。”接着他抓住我的手把我拉向他，紧紧抱着我，他的嘴唇磨过我的唇。“你今天要把我吓死了，你知道吗？”

“对不起。”我擦过他的嘴唇低声说着。但事实上我没有听他说话。我快要飘起来了，我害怕如果他太久不吻我的话这种美妙感会消失，于是我俯向他的唇。

“就只是为了给一个该死的原种道歉。”他嘟囔着抱怨，突然间我再也不想吻下去了。

我后退开来，他马上开始道歉。

“我很抱歉，宝贝，但是……但是差一点点你就要死了。我得花上很久才恢复过来。”

我点着头，但那种飘飘然的快感已经消失了，我想要独处一会儿，不然就要窒息过去了。“没什么。我只是，呃，只是真的想睡一会儿而已。”我把手擦过自己的脸，这样就不用看到Jared皱眉。他比我年长，比我壮，但是让他皱眉就像是踢翻了一篮子小狗一样让人不忍。

“好吧，”他柔声细语道，“不过我们得先去机关一趟，把你的东西收拾好，接着我可以把你带到我的公寓，你就可以趁我煮晚饭的时候先睡一觉。”克隆体本应该在医院里先住三天，等待记忆被洗去，接着才能送回机关，等待每月一次的岗位分配大会。但似乎只要你跟一个医生睡了，这所有的规矩都可以无视。

Jared把我带出医院，走到他的车上。那是一台修长的银色跑车，看上去价格贵得得让每个医生都掂量掂量自己的钱包付不付得起。当我走进副驾驶席时我很想评论几句，但我突然想到Jensen克隆体大概早已见过了，我再叽歪的话只会显得奇怪。

开车的时候他没有开收音机，而我也不会叫他这样做。我的眼睛一直盯着一台飞行船，看着它在空中嗡嗡飞过，我能感受到Jared时不时会用担忧的眼神向我看过来，但他什么也没说。事实上他把自动模式关掉了，开始自己驾驶，他似乎想对我说些什么。

但他还是什么也没说。大概在想洗脑之后我就能恢复正常。如果真是这样，他可得大吃一惊了。

根据网上所说，机关的校区有几英里宽（1英里约等于1609米）。它们当中很大部分就是大学校园的重建扩大版。它们长也有几英里，里面住了全国南部的几乎绝大多数的孩子。除了残疾的或是原种小孩。

我以为克隆的孩子会跟未被克隆的会被分到不同的宿舍，但我也不肯定这点。毕竟我对新泽西北部的机关毫无半点了解。

一扇门挡住了公路入口，围栏包围着整个校区。当我们到达大门时，Jared现出了他的身份证，交给门卫。那是一个长满胡子的结实的老男人。

男人点头，按下手中遥控器上的某个按钮。几秒后大门滑开，我们把车开了进去。

Jared把车停在一栋大厦前方，大厦大门上方印着大大的银色印刷体“克隆宿舍”。我希望他能跟我一起走出去，带我去自己的房间，但很明显他根本连安全带都没打算解开。

“一会儿见，”他说道，“记得低下头，不要让这场测试的任何细节外泄，明白吗？我还想保住我的工作的。”他微笑着，半开玩笑半认真地说着。

我爬出车门，走进大厦滑门。通过的时候不需要进行任何DNA测试，而角落也没有警卫徘徊。

入口墙上有一张地图，上面显示每个年级都有被分到独立的楼层，从婴儿到高年级学生，感觉上最高年级的应该在最顶层，于是我决定上去试试。

我绕了一下路，希望Jared还没等得不耐烦，最后还是在高年级区找到了男生区，搭电梯到了五楼。每间宿舍都用数字编号，贴在宿舍的玻璃门上。每间房住了两个克隆人，而且似乎把名字按字母表顺序排列的，这对我来说真够幸运的了。

Jensen Ackles 克隆体跟一个叫做Jacob Abel的人共用一间房。两个名字都在电子屏上用正写字体显示出来。

我把手掌按在玻璃门上，但什么都没发生。接着我看到门的右侧有一个小小的方形物体：一个扫描仪。然而，与我的克隆体不同，我的手腕从未植入过芯片。

把手掌按在扫描仪上，赌一下不需要芯片开门的可能性。我闭上眼睛，祈求不要响什么警报。

警报没有响起，只是扫描仪闪着拒绝的红光罢了。我还可以隐约听到从房间里传来警报的哔哔声。但现在是星期三下午三点，据我的父母所说，这里的课程一般到五点才结束。

我把手插进头发里，这时机器误以为我要重新扫描一次，于是我又再次听到那微弱的哔哔声。

我已经到了崩溃边缘了，现在我亟需在自我放弃并在这个天杀的机构宿舍走廊上自己把自己吓出屎之前，想个办法出来。

就在我准备去找个能开门的人，并找个合理的借口来解释我为什么没有芯片之前，门打开了，一个跟我同龄的男生站在门口，一头乱糟糟的头发，眼袋又大又黑。

“看吧，不管你是谁，你走错房间了。”他一边说着，一边揉着眼睛。

我呆站着，像个傻子一样嘴巴大开，直到男生放下手，嘴巴像我一样张大。

“Jensen？”他问道，双臂环抱着我。

“嘘。”我示意他放低声音。此刻我的克隆体跟我一样本来都不应该出现在这里。

“对不起，对不起。”男生，大概就是Jacob，一边说着一边拉我进宿舍。宿舍看起来很像病房，两张白色窗，一个床头几，一盏灯，没什么家具。但墙壁都是交互式触屏墙幕，尽管现在没有开着，但仍能在墙角的“触动企业”的商标中看出。

“兄弟，你他妈在这里干什么？”门一关上，Jacob就问出来。他还穿着睡衣，吐出来的气息闻着像是刚吐过，于是我想他大概是请了病假。

“Jake，我，呃，我是来拿行李的。”我叫他Jake，因为他跟我说话的方式让我觉得叫他Jacob未免太正式了。

他又躺回其中一张床上，夸张地展开双臂。“好吧，但是，他们不是应该，像是，派些公务员来负责这事吗？我是说，你应该在洗脑之前都不能看到我们啊。”他靠上前，气喘吁吁地，仿佛被自己的想法吓到了。“你还没被洗脑，对吧？”

他那种不夸张会死的性格把我逗笑。“不，我的记忆还很完整，谢谢关心。”

我发现一个很大的黑色行李袋放在另一张空床上，于是走过去，把背带套在肩膀上。

“所以说那是怎样的？”Jake问道。

“测试？”

“对啊。不然呢？”

你是说你居然不知道？但我只能把想法吞回去。他们当然不知道，因为他们的记忆在测试后还是一样会被洗去。于是既没有人会感到内疚，又可以把错误的传言传下去。而且，我猜恐惧也是把注意力集中在课堂上的一个主要动机。

至少，我自己是这样的。

“对不起，不能告诉你。这么做是违法的。”我从床上把行李袋背起来，走到门口。

“小气鬼，”Jake在我身后叫嚷着，接着傻笑，“我看一定是你的医生帮忙把你弄出来了。”

我迅速转过去，行李袋甩了一下，轻轻撞在门框上。

看起来Jake觉得这很有趣。他把头躺回床上大笑。他有点像个小孩子，挺可爱的一个人。

“哦，Jenny羞羞了。好嘛，不然还有谁能帮你一路搞定把你带回来。当然只能是Padalecki医生了。你现在要去他家了吗？”我脸红了。“真的是，对吧？天呐，你真是狗屎运，我真希望帮我准备测试的医生也是又年轻又火辣。但事实上我知道她一定已经老得过了更年期了。”他打了个抖。

我后退着撞到门上，门自动滑开了。就在这一刻Jake看到我的表情，于是决定体谅我一下。

“好吧，我不阻碍你去找你的亲亲医生了。去吧，赶紧在被抓之前离开吧。代我向Jared问候一声。”我拼命点着头，转身离开。

我一路匆忙地跑过走廊，快要碰到电梯的时候Jake叫了我的名字。我想提醒他小声点，但从他的表情我看出愧疚，但已经晚了。

他无声地做着“抱歉”的嘴型，接着又说道：“我只想告诉你，呃……”他看了看四周，看到没有别的人了，“我真的很高兴你没事，兄弟。”这句话真诚得几乎让我感到悲哀。Jake大概是我的克隆体拥有过的最接近于兄弟的存在了。他们亲密得可以让我的克隆体告诉他自己的秘密，甚至是跟他的医生之间的禁忌关系。“我找到了住处之后，我们一定得再见面，好吗？”

我没有说话，只是点点头。

“回头见，Jensen Ackles克隆体。”

“回头见，Jacob Abel克隆体。”


	5. 第四章：洗脑

他的公寓就在31楼。尽管不是阁楼式公寓，却一样的漂亮。整个房间几乎全都是白色的，除了地板和那张黑色皮革沙发。

空盘子和咖啡杯如同污渍般玷脏了纯白色的花岗岩茶几，正对着交互墙幕的沙发上一张毛毯杂乱无章地堆在上面，把房子整体的无机质的完美感破坏掉，但正是这点小瑕疵让这里显得有点可爱。

但我还是宁愿呆在家里。

Jared领着我逛了一圈，带着我穿过房间到达主人房，最后再去客房。接着他看着我，我看得出来他在等我选择。当我把行李袋放在客房的床上时，失望笼罩着他的脸，让我觉得自己可能做错了。

然后我逃去浴室洗澡。他的花洒跟医院里的有点像，不过这里的玻璃墙是触屏的，我一边淋热水，还可以一边放首歌。

贝多芬的歌。希望它能安抚我的情绪，至少盖过我的啜泣声。

我在哭，为了自己而哭。

为自己必须习惯在这个陌生的世界苟且偷生，为我可能根本活不过多久的可能性——我可能会死。

我为我的家人而哭。

为他们以为自己失去了儿子所洒下的眼泪，潮水般涌向他们的悲伤，为这没有任何意义的一切哀痛。

我为我的克隆体而哭。

为这个让我憎恨过的、居然能做出这种事的人，但事实上如果立场对调，我大概也好不了多少。

我还为了Jared而哭。

为那个明明如此地爱着那个男孩，却连失去了爱人都无法发现的Jared。

整整过了半个小时，我才终于从浴室出来。紧接着，我翻找着行李袋，拿出几件逝者的衣服，尽管那布料刺痛着我的皮肤。

Jared坐在沙发上。正对着的墙上的电视正播放着节目，在房间的正中央投影出全息图像，比我家投影的还要大很多。

他看见了我，于是关掉电视机，温柔地对着我笑。接着他走出房间，不一会儿就捧着我们的晚餐——一盘牛排和土豆泥回来。茶几上早已摆好两杯水。

我知道Jared其实有个饭厅。就是那个有张大圆桌上，挂着一盏透明的水晶吊灯的房间。而他选在沙发上边吃饭边看电视，有点怪，却妙得很。他每一处都跟我想象中的测试医生的样子完全不一样。

每一处都不同，除了对原种怀着同样的深仇大恨之外。

我坐在他身边，我们一边吃饭，一边让彼此的大腿隔着牛仔裤互相摩擦着。在淋浴中我想好了长期应对这情况的办法。第一点就是如果这种状况持续下去，早点离开Jared要比晚点要好多了。

这不是因为他不好，事实上他怎么看都是一个完美的男朋友，但我不可能对他撒谎，至少不可能一直撒谎。除非洗脑的时候我装作洗脑失败导致我完全失去对自己身份的记忆。但这样做会吸引到不必要的注意力。

我必须离开他，下定决心了，岗位分配大会完成后就立刻提分手。

但现在，我还有想要了解的事情。

“喂，Jared。”就在他要把电视机打开的时候，我小声说道。他看着我，把遥控放到桌面上，回去沙发上，专注地看着我。他真的是一个很好的男朋友。“你是怎么做到的？你的工作。你是怎么做到毫无内疚感的？”

他看上去并不感到意外。事实上，他就像是已经期待了这个问题很久了，而我也在想我的克隆体对于要对我做的事情又有多愧疚呢？

Jared期待了着问题很久了，说明他早已准备好要怎么回答了。

“Jen，在政府制造克隆人骗局，强迫孩子们进入机关这件事上，我没说过政府的行为是正确的，毋庸置疑，这是可怕的事。当然我也会感到内疚。我也想它能停止。如果我能再选另一份职业，我二话不说一定会辞职，但人是无法心想事成的。我也想帮助原种人，而且其他一部分医生也一样。但这样做我们会进监狱的。我们唯一能做的有意义的就是低下头，等待时机成熟，用一种正义的合法的方式去抗争。”

这听起来很简单。实际上也确实如此。

不管他采用了什么手段，至少他的心里还是有理想的，一个通往更美好的将来的理想。而怎么说，这议题也已经吵了很多年了，即使我不同意，在我下次洗澡之前我都无法想到一个更好的解决办法。但无论如何，他也在努力着做正确的事。

但是，他所说的话还是让我觉得很不舒服：“那，你提到他们的语气呢。你说过‘就为了一个该死的原种人’。”

他用手顺着头发，明显因为我提起这个而有点生气了。

“我知道，而且很抱歉我说的话冒犯到你。我不是那个意思。我不是说原种人更低劣之类的，但是……不管怎样他都得死，一句道歉根本毫无意义——尤其是你还因此差点死了。”

很明显，只要一想到我的克隆人会死，他就很抓狂，即使我想告诉他真相，在这次之后我也不可能说出口了。于是，我只能低头看着腿上的盘子，用叉子玩弄着上面的土豆。

“谢谢你。”我小声说着。

“为了什么？”

“为了你帮我做的这一切，为了你为我忍受的这些……就，谢谢你。”

Jared拿起杯子喝了一小口，接着放回桌上，坐在座位上向前靠。

“Jensen？”

“怎么了？”我的皮肤上的鸡皮疙瘩全起来了。不管他问什么，我只希望我能答得上。

“你为什么把行李放在客房呢？”我迎向他的目光。他的眼睛是浅褐色的，虽然我能肯定今天早上的时候它们还是浅棕色。他的眼里有某种我说不出来的情绪，但这看起来相当认真。

就像是爱意。

不是给我的爱意，但如果当成是给我的，这一定十分美妙。

我能想出的唯一答案是说出真相，至少说一半。想了很久之后，我还是没有把东西放到主人房里，但其中之一就是“我不想闯入你的私人空间”。

“谢天谢地。”他说道。

接着我们的唇黏在了一起。我仿佛着了火一般。这与我之前体验过的温柔甜蜜的吻完全不一样。它电光四射。之前很长一段时间里我都在担心如果Jared想与我更亲密的话该怎么办，但现在我完全不担心了。

我说不清楚我们是在进睡房之前还是之后脱掉彼此衣服的。我只能记起那种令人震撼的疼痛，紧接着是嗑药般的快感。

欢愉。极乐。不管你用哪个词，我都能肯定是对的。

我在他的臂弯里熟睡，感受着丝绸质感的被子温柔地盖住我的背部和腿的触感。Jared是那么的暖，暖得我几乎不用盖被子。

一瞬间，当我往下看着他的脸，看着他睡着的安稳笑容，我因为愧疚而感到一阵恶心感，他搭在我肚子上的手臂是如此的沉重。他靠在我后背的胸膛是那么的暖和。

我努力不去想这一切是多么荒唐。不去想如果Jared知道我是谁，他会多么的不屑一顾。

但就那么一会就行了，就那么一会儿，我放纵自己，假装在这世界上还是有那么一个人，爱我入骨。

***

 

我以为跟他一起醒来会是一件非常尴尬的事情，但实际上这跟一起入睡一样的美妙。他刚睡醒的时候身体很暖和，阳光洒进屋里，在他身上闪烁出一片金色。

“那么，从现在开始你可以一直睡在这间房吗？”他的语气满是调笑，但他的双眼那么的真诚，而我忍不住亲了他一下，因为这已经是他今天早上第六次问了，我只是用点头回答。

他翻开被子，除了随便搭上的一条毛巾外什么也不穿，就这么去煮早餐。我叹了一口气，挪到床正中，双臂猛地甩在两边上，来让自己占着整张床。

理智上我明白不应该太靠近Jared，但胸口的感情已经把我的理智火车推入悬崖粉身碎骨了，我亟需某种超越愧疚和恐惧的强烈情感占据自己，比如说爱情，哪怕这只是骗来的。

看上去一切都朝着好的方向发展，而我开始相信也许我真的可以摆平这一切。

而这条路唯一剩下的障碍就是洗脑了。还好剩下三天时间让我想出一个逃避洗脑的好方法，不然等我再醒过来，大概就什么都搞不懂了，而且我很可能会最后选择自杀。洗脑会把测试当天一整天的记忆全部消除，因此即使是克隆体也不会记得自己作弊了。

那天另一个潜在危机，就是他们要给我做手腕芯片移除手术，这真是个令人头疼的问题，因为我根本没有可以移除的芯片。现在看回来，我庆幸Jake没有问我为什么我不能用芯片开门。我想大概是知道你的朋友死里逃生这件事，本身就比别的无关紧要的问题都重要得多。

Jared回来了，于是我们在床上吃完早餐，实际上，接下来的两天里我们根本没有离开过这张床。

正是这时候，当那句简单的话，把我从这个离奇的超现实梦幻世界里拍醒时，我就知道接下来的24小时里我死定了。

就三个字而已。他说的时候甚至不是真这么想的，我知道，但他也不打算把这句话收回去。

我们在床上缩在一起，观看电视直播的一年一度的飞行船比赛盛事。当我正在为其中一只队伍欢呼得有点过头时，他的手在我的背上一直抚摸着打圈，手掌很滑很热，我发现自己欢呼出来的时候脸一下子红了。

我以为Jared会责备我。会提醒我现在已经过了晚上11点了，隔壁邻居可能正要睡觉了。然而，他靠了过来，亲吻我的鼻子。接着他说：“你变了。”

我整个人僵住了。这句话听起来没什么指责的语气，但Jared也不是那种会大声骂、大声叫喊的人。他看着更像是连生气都会采用一种更加温和的方式的那种人。有时候，人愤怒到一定程度会只想哭。那可比叫出来的要更痛，更深。

清了一下喉咙，我一边尴尬地玩着手指，一边开始说道：“我保证洗完脑就恢复正常。”我希望这说法能安抚到他，就算这只是一句空话。但同时我也很荒唐地感到伤心，因为那个让我对着他撒谎的男人，并不像爱我死去的克隆体一般爱着我。

“我倒宁愿你别变回去。”他以为我没有听到。这话说得很小声，我也没想到能听到。

我一直觉得他只是因为我是他所以为的那个人而爱我，但一想到他可能也会爱上这个我——这个无聊的原种，无聊到他人生中最破格的一刻就只有摩托车事故的原种——这真是我梦想过的最美好的事情了。

而在全息飞行船比赛里，我必须承认，这是我第一次希望他能爱我。我想要他，比我小时候想要交互触屏墙幕的程度还深，甚至胜过我想赢得大测试的程度。我想要Jared。

***

 

Jared特意请了病假来陪我度过大测试后的日子，但放了三天假之后，他总得继续回去工作。他要去为一个克隆体做测试准备，而我一个人独自坐在这个熟悉的候客厅里。

当Tal医生走进来的时候，跟大测试那天一模一样的焦虑朝我汹涌而来。唯一不同的一点就是她的外貌，她那头金色卷发被扎成了一个小圆发髻。

她看到我，停下了脚步。接着她扫了一眼手上的玻璃平板。显然她之前连要对谁做洗脑都不知道。当她抬起头来看回我的时候，嘴巴张开，眼睛瞪大。而这绝对不是因为高兴。

“Jensen Ackles克隆版。”她看着平板读出声来，即使她早就知道我的名字。

我站起来向她走过去时，身后传来一把熟悉的声音：“不好意思。”

我是在做梦吗，我转过来的时候，居然看到了我的母亲。她的下眼皮挂着眼袋，虽然没有化妆，但她仍然是我所见过的最美的女人，我必须用尽全身力气来抑制住自己，不要伸手抱她，不要哭出来。我低声说出“妈”，声音低得她没法听到，接着我才记起来她也许是我的妈妈，但我已经不再是她的儿子了。

“我是Ackles太太，”我的母亲继续说着，带着迟疑，“我只想跟你聊一会关于……嗯。”

“Jensen的事。”Tal医生补充道。

妈妈点点头，重复她的话：“Jensen的事。”当她说出我的名字时，她的脸露出跟吞了黄连一样的表情。

“你们两个独处一会吧。”医生说道，然后匆忙跑出房间。

妈妈看着我，绿色的眼睛里蓄满泪水，示意我坐下来。她正对着我坐，我等她说话的时候把手指埋在沙发的皮革里。我不知道自己期待她会干什么事。内心的一部分希望看到她对这个她以为是杀了自己儿子的凶手发火。另一部分的我却盼望她能把我拉入怀里，让我能最后一次感受到她的温暖。

“你是我的儿子的克隆体。”她耳语着，就像她受到什么刺激一样。我点头，说不出话来。“你跟他是这么的相似，我是说明显你们的外表一模一样，但不仅仅是外表。你抱着自己的姿势，你……我就像是在跟一个鬼魂说话一样。”

“对不起。”我小声地说。

她笑出声来，泪水却划过了她的双颊。她把手放在我的手背上。“不，亲爱的，该说对不起的人是我。我真的很后悔，后悔得你无法想象……不仅仅是对不起他，我也对不起你。我应该跟丈夫争这件事的。我应该坚持把Jensen送进机构里的。但我太自私了。我是那么的像亲手抚养自己的小孩，最后却让你们两个都受伤了。”

她停了下来，把啜泣声强吞下去。我也哭了，但此刻那么安静，而我把注意力都集中在她身上了，以至于完全没发现自己的眼泪。“我杀了我的儿子。我杀了我的宝贝。”她举起手来，掩住嘴巴，接着上半身向前倾。我很想伸手抚摸她，但我却只能发呆。就算我能伸出手，我也会被她会拒绝我的可能性吓得整个人麻了。在内心深处，我知道，这比死亡所带来的伤害还要更痛。

“告诉我，求你告诉我，”她的话低沉而坚定，“我明白你大概不能说出真相，我理解你……你并不了解他，也不了解我，我也很抱歉你不能在父母的陪伴下成长，对不起，但求你能不能告诉下我，你觉得……我的宝贝，他有没有……有没有生气？”她闭上双眼。当她说出下一句话时，声音都破碎了：“他有没有恨过我？”

没有。从未有过。妈妈，我真的很爱你。但很抱歉我必须得这么做。

“我不知道。”这句话一点用都没有。我擦干眼泪，确保不再流下来。“我希望你现在就离开，Ackles太太。”

她看起来相当诧异于我突然转变的态度，但如果她再呆下去，我一定会崩溃的。然后我会告诉她真相，她的儿子就会真的死去。如果她了解这一切，她也一定会希望我这么做。

“Jensen？”她问道，声音裂了。

“滚！”这次换成了命令语气了。而她也慢慢从座位上站上来。求你别离开我，妈妈，求你别抛下我让我一个人。“现在！”

她啜泣着，跑出这个房间。

她离开之后大概过了三十秒，我开始尖叫。我把腿抬上座位上，脸埋进腿间大哭。我把哭声压得很低，但也足够清楚得让Alona冲进来了。

她看了我一眼，然后抓着我的手臂，拉着我站起来。我还呜咽着，但她用手捂住我的嘴巴。她拉着我穿过大门，进入走廊里。拐了几个弯之后我们到了另一扇门。她把手掌按在黑色大门上。

“他还好吧？”一个护士路过的时候问道。

“恐怕他还是因为洗脑而有点紧张。”Alona在眉间挤出皱纹，回答道。接着洗脑中心打开门迎接她，而她把我拉进去，在大门关上之后旋上门锁。

房间很小，中间有张像是牙医床的椅子，正对着的天花板上吊着长得跟电发机差不多的机器。

我用袖子背擦了擦鼻子，接着看到她的眼里从愤怒转变成同情。“上帝呀，我真的很抱歉，甜心。”她温柔地说着，接着整个世界停了下来。就像是我们之间的空气突然静止了，直到她把话继续下去，“我听到你喊那位女士‘妈妈’，我看到你是怎么对她的，把这一切凑起来并不是件困难的事。你根本就不是克隆体，对吧？”

 

“你要干什么？”我问道。我很满意地听到自己声音里的强硬。我回想着Alona对我的死亡的不忿，想到Jared说过其他的测试医生也很反感这种测试。而我希望事情的发展会对我有利，她会让我活下去。

“Jensen，对于你身上发生的这一切，我感到很遗憾。这个测试实在是……它太残酷了。”我小小的松了一口气。“但如果我不把你交出去，我就是在犯法。我会被送入监狱，或者甚至是送去器官捐献。而且这个秘密你也很可能无法一直保住，这并不值得。”

不。不可以这样。都走到这个地步了，我不能现在认输。

我已经写好小纸条藏在鞋子里，里面解释了这一切事情，希望等我洗脑几个小时后醒过来，我会在说出暴露自己的话或是做出暴露自己的行为前看到纸条，了解现在的状况。这个计划虽然不太可行，但现在我连这小小的机会都要失去了。

Alona按下她戴着的耳机上的按钮，而在我能思考之前，我就已经从最近的抽屉里抓出一把解剖刀。Alona甚至没有在看我，直到Alona感觉到喉咙被冰冷的金属抵住而僵硬。

我跟她的距离那么近，近到能听到电话那一边的声音。“喂？”声音问到，语气里带着担忧。

“快说谎，”我对着她另一只耳朵耳语着。她张大嘴巴，却说不出一个字。“是以后进监狱还是现在死掉，赶紧选。”我开始怕了。我他妈究竟在搞什么？居然威胁一个医生。我是疯了吗？

但我还有别的选择吗？

“喂。”Alona终于结结巴巴地说着。

“你没事吧，你可是呼叫了紧急服务的。”

“嗯，我没事。”我把小刀再按下一点点，割到了她的脖子，提醒她小刀的存在，以防她忘形。“我看到洗脑室里有老鼠，这里必须得关闭杀菌才行。”

我闭上双眼，祈祷另一端的女士相信医生的谎言。而这次我走运了。

“噢，亲爱的，这是我们的失误。我得打电话给岗位仪式委员会，让他们知道这个月接下来孩子无法及时进行测试。谢谢你告诉我这件事。”

“不客气。”Alona呛了一下。电话挂断了。

我没料到肚子上会突然迎来一手肘，把我逼得跳回去。我自卫着用小刀护在身前。在抓起小刀之后我没来得及关上抽屉，于是她把抽屉整个拉出来，抓在胸前当做盾牌。

我们互相绕着转了好几分钟。我等到她走到椅子前，然后往前一刺。她吓得向后退，接着绊倒了，整个人落在椅子上。她所抓着的抽屉掉到了地上，发出一声刺耳的喀拉声。希望外面没有人能听到里面的声音。

Alona大声尖叫出来，但我爬到她身上，在她叫出来之前盖住她的嘴巴。我感受到她的舌头激烈地擦着我的手掌，牙齿上下不停地试着咬我。

我把小刀扔在地上，用另一只手把蜂窝状机器拉下来套在Alona头上。她用她的小拳头打我，但她的力气并不足以把我敲晕。我把机器上的记忆时间设到一个月，这是所能选择的最长的选项了。紧接着我抓住Alona的拳头，用两只手来撬开它，然后把她的手按在机器上，启动机器。

我从Alona身上爬下来，看着电流开始从蜂窝机的里面冒出来，刺入Alona的脑袋。

 


	6. 第五章：采集

她全身都僵硬了，眼里却激荡着痛苦。我不知道电流是如何穿过她的身体的，我只庆幸承受这种电流的不是我，我在她身边，用手掩住她的嘴巴，不让她叫出声来。

鬼知道坐在那个位置上的如果是我的话会有多可怕。

机器一边运行着，我捡起抽屉，把它对准原来的沟槽插回去。接着我把从抽屉里掉了出来散落一地的其他东西一个个捡回去，除了一个手术口罩。我把口罩塞进后口袋里，脑里慢慢有了主意。

机器停止发射蓝色电波后，我迅速碰了一下，确保安全，接着把它从椅子正上方拿开。理论上，在她醒来之前，我还有两个小时去收拾这混乱场面。

我缓慢而笃定地脱掉了Alona的白大褂，脱得她只剩胸罩、内裤和鞋子。接着我没有脱外衣，直接把白大褂给自己套上去，还拿走了挂在Alona脖子上的身份证。这跟Jared之前在机关里给门卫出示过的证件一模一样。

我认真地思考现在的状况；事实上，大堂和候客厅里都有摄像头。但这些录像带只在政府要求查看的时候才会拿出来。于是，我用了不到三分钟时间，想定了一个计划。

我把刚刚才还回去的手术小刀又拿出了抽屉，接着把手术面罩戴上遮住脸部。

我走到滑动门上，等它一打开，就立刻用手术刀卡住门缝，让它无法关闭。然后我在门快关上的时候离开了。低下头，迅速离开。

拐了几个弯以后，我来到了一张空轮床旁边，接着到空病房里偷张白毯子，大功告成。

大堂上基本是空的，那里的人都在忙着手头上的东西，例如把信息输入到平板或墙幕上，没空去留意身边的事。我一直摸回黑色大门，用脚趾把门推开，然后把轮床推进去。接着我弯下腰，把小刀拿开，让门自动关好。

Alona并不重，很轻松就能抬起来。我把她放到轮床上，盖上毯子覆盖住她的全身。我最后再擦了一遍房间，把小刀放进口袋，把Alona推入大堂。

我很想把她就这样扔在某个地方，让她自己醒过来，但她无端失去了一个月的记忆，再加上我大概是她今天的洗脑计划中的最后一个病人，这条路已经行不通了。

这样做会有人把这一切串起来的。

找到想要的电梯之前，我的皮肤爬满了鸡皮疙瘩。这花了我整整十分钟的时间来找它，而我本来已经够心烦意乱的了。我等到周围都没有人的时候，把Alona的手拿到毯子外，把她的手掌按在门上。

“Alona Tal医生，欢迎来到一号捐献中心电梯。”

电梯里还有一个医生，背对着我。刹那间当我以为那是Jared的时候，我的心跳都要停止了，但那个背对着我的男人比Jared要矮一些，一头黑发，长袍的颜色跟我穿的一样，显然这人也是个医生。我们面向对方假笑了一下。因为默认了我们所要去的都是同一个目的地，我们之间的空气就变得沉重起来。

我从来没去过捐献中心，但也能非常确定那不是一个可以让人微笑、让人笑得出来的地方。那里甚至无法可以容忍原种，特别是活着的原种。

“你新来的？”他问道。我把手术口罩拉了下来。

“昨天刚来。”

“那行，别担心。你不会干器官捐献这活干太久的。他们总是把最烂的工作塞给新来的医生。”

“谢谢。”我喃喃道。胃里搅动翻滚着。“那你呢？听起来你像是在这里呆了很久了。你是怎么处理在捐献室里工作的怨气的？”

电梯停了下来。打开门看到的大堂，跟上面的那个大堂不一样的是，这里少了那些昂贵的白色触屏墙幕。整个大堂都是深蓝色的，两侧各有一扇门通向手术室。那里都有巨大的玻璃窗，当我推着轮床走过的时候顺便往里看了一下。那个刚才在电梯里的男人走进其中一间房消失了。

大多数房间都是空的，里面放着一张光亮的金属桌，和亮黄色的灯。但有一件房是使用中的，而我刚看过去立刻感到无比后悔。

这层楼的外科医生穿着白大褂，其中三个医生再加上两个护士围在桌子旁。其中一个在我走过的时候转身，于是我的余光看到了两个非常值得注意的细节。

第一点：他的白袍前面沾有血迹，正在把手上拿着那段如黏滑的蛇一般的大肠放进护士端着的玻璃箱里。

第二点：那个原种的脸。我认出了那张脸了。他的眼睛紧闭，头向后歪着，但那张脸完全一样，只是与我几天前在机关遇到的生病的JacobAbel相比，脸色没那么红润，没那么饱满。

看来他赢了。

一开始我还没反应过来，但之后另一个外科医生侧了一下身子，让我看清楚了他被切开的肚子。那里的皮肤被切了个X字。切开的四个角上各有一个钩子插进去。他们被向后拉开，让钩子的头能够得着桌子的四角，以便清晰看到、摸到他身体内部。

我想着Jared会不会也当过这样的医生。还有Alona。

想到这里，我对接下来要干的事情的心理压力就少了很多。我把轮床推到大堂尽头，穿过那扇双层门。这是我目前为止在这栋大厦里见过的唯一一扇非自动的门。啪的一声，薄薄的塑料门在我身后关上。

门通向的是一个巨大的灰色房间。那里的工作的人并不都是医生。我猜大部分都是后勤人员。这里看着像是一间锅炉房，热得快让人全身湿透。但一般的锅炉房的后墙中间可不会镶着一块5尺高的方形金属板。

我把轮床推了进去。没有人有空注意到我，这种事情大概已经见怪不怪了。除非我做错了，那个金属盒不是像我所想的那样用来做那件事的，才有可能搞砸，暴露自己。

我拉开了方形金属的下方的那个小金属把手。热力瞬间涌出，扑向我的脸，让我不由得咳嗽起来。我无法盯着里面的金属杆看太久，因为尽管它是黑色的，但每隔几秒就会有火焰喷出了，距离近得假如我不小心把手臂塞在金属杆重间，那火焰会如猛兽般张开血盆大嘴把我吞噬。

汗水在我的眉毛上汇聚着，而在这么高的温度下汗水根本毫无作用。

我把手滑到Alona身下，然后快速把她抬起来。她比之前重了。我开始有点后悔这个计划了，事实上我在想到它的时候已经在后悔了，但这念头之前被我迅速压下，而现在这想法又在翻滚着，快把我弄崩溃了。

无法呼吸了。

是她该死。

没有人该死的。

但她死总好过你死。

但也只能这么想了。我的生命比她的更重要，想想吧，她让自己活成一个谋杀犯，至少是谋杀犯政府的帮凶。我又想到了Jake，想到了他那个躺在桌子上，胸腹被打开的原种，就是他们这帮人把原种们当成家畜一样，冷血地开膛破肚，挖光他的五脏六腑。

Alona也对他做过这种事，也几乎对我做了这种事。

我把她推入金属杆上，连着毯子和其他东西。我，出于某种原因，希望能有个神秘力量帮我把她推进去，但是这力量并没有出现。我只能用力更用力地把她一点点推入里面。她的脚到大腿应被火焰吞噬了，而我在想如果我把她拉出来还剩什么。

我没敢真这样做。

最后再使劲全身力气推了一下，然后就只能看到火焰燃烧着她尸体上漏出来的几缕头发了。慢慢地火焰越来越小，直到它变成了缕缕黑烟彼此纠缠地飘出来，最后只剩下灰烬。

我把门关上，然后把轮车推出了这里。双眼直直盯着电梯门，根本不敢让视线扫到任何一间手术房。

为了活下来，这已经是第二个因我而死的人了。

究竟还要发生多少次这样的事？究竟我的行为有没有越界？我有没有越过那道连自己都不能承受的底线？

我感觉好像打破了所有底线了。

回到了那个有玻璃门、白色墙壁和空调的楼层里让我终于松了一口气。这里与捐献中心相比简直可以称得上是亲切了。我躲进了其中一个没人住的空病房里，脱下了Alona的白大褂，把它扔到房角落的垃圾桶里。

接下来要解决的问题就是，当人们找不到Alona时，会出现哪些意外状况。我拿出她的身份证，用手指抚摸着卡的边缘。如果他们知道她没有离开过医院，那么他们要查出她身上发生过什么事可就容易多了，这并不是我想看到的状况。他们会查看每个录像带，接着他们会看到我们一起进了洗脑间，然后她躺在轮床上被我推出来。

因此她必须要离开医院，或者说，我必须找个办法来假装她离开了医院。但医生要离开医院必须要接受指纹检测之类的高级审核，而我现在已经没有手掌可以让我这么做了。

但我知道有人能帮我。

基本上一天之内不会安排超过一场测试的，既然Jake的测试已经做完了，那么Jared现在应该有空。这里绝对会有医生休息室。我走出病房，对我居然现在都还没被抓这个事实感到有点讶异。

怎么都找不到医生休息室。已经闲逛了40分钟了，依然一点收获都没有。但我找到了衣帽间，想着Jared肯定会来这里拿车钥匙和钱包。

我希望他会遵守诺言尽快回家，毕竟如果我在这里没人看管呆太久的话会有麻烦的。接下来的一个小时里又有两个医生出入，但没有人回过头来再看我一眼。最后，穿着浅蓝色大袍的Jared终于出现了，他的头发向后梳成一条小马尾。

 

他看到我的时候停了下来。

“Jensen，见鬼的你在这里干什么？”他听起来并没有生气，只是吓了一跳而已。“你不应该来这里的。难道你不是还在睡觉吗？”

哦对了，找什么借口呢……

“刚醒来而已。我想来见你。”我跳下来，狠狠亲了他一下。接吻的时候，我偷偷从口袋里把卡抽出来，假装手臂环抱他的时候塞给他。刚开始我胡乱摸索却找不到卡，担惊受怕了一会儿，但最后我还是找到了他的卡，拿了出来塞进自己的口袋。

他不会发现这次掉包的，而且也不会有人去检查确认卡跟主人是否匹配，至少医院出口不会。我只要等他一回到家就立刻扔掉Alona的卡就行了。而医院只会以为他又忘了用卡登出，直接走前门。毕竟他之前就这么干过，就在我测试的那天。而他在我洗脑那天又忘了用卡登出，这也的确说得过去。

然后我就推开了他。“回家见。”我用最快速度逃出大厦，搭上列车回家。

***

“所以这次是我赢了，对吧？”Jared回到家的时候我对他这么说，他脸上闪过一个微笑。他已经吩咐过Alona让她在洗脑后告诉我他家地址了，而我猜他就是这么以为我是这样知道他家地址的。

我在说谎方面已经越来越得心应手了，而这并不是我想要的结果。

“好像的确是这样呢。”他回答道，然后弯腰亲了坐在沙发上的我。“那你在医院里是玩什么把戏呢？”

“我只是想看看你，”我结结巴巴的说着，“想见我男朋友也算得上犯法吗？”

Jared耸耸肩，什么话也没说。

“我挺喜欢你家的。”我这么跟他说，假装到处看过，就像我不记得我们一起过的那几天一样，就像洗脑有用一样。“测试中有什么好玩的事情发生过吗？”

“没什么，都是些老把戏。”他从卧室嚷嚷出来。之前在他问过好之后就直接走进去换衣服了。

出来的时候他穿着一条破旧牛仔裤和一件印有元素周期表的衬衫。看到衬衫的时候我扑哧一笑。在身材火辣的人当中，他还真算得上是个呆子。

“我还知道我们要怎么庆祝你的胜利。”

我拼命在脸上挤出微笑，压下心中的疑问。我记得Jared提到过几次说我的克隆体有感到过内疚，而洗脑很可能应该把关于作弊的那部分记忆洗掉，但他还是知道测试输家的下场的，因此我很怀疑他是不是真的会因为自己的原种被消灭而高兴。

“Jared，我其实并不怎么想庆祝。”

他眉头皱了，内疚向我涌来。如果只是让他皱个眉就能让我这么难受，我该怎么逼自己告诉他，他的男朋友其实已经死了呢。

“Jen，不要这样。我知道你因为他的死感到很难过，但这不是你的错。还有，我已经买了票了，拒绝礼物可是一件很不礼貌的事情。你的妈妈是怎么告诉你的？”他刚说出口就呆了，立刻意识到他说了什么话。跟机关里的其他小孩不同的是，克隆体并没有母亲。不像Jared。爸爸妈妈会在他生日的时候给他送礼物，在圣诞节来看望他。他后悔了，我也是。这已经不是我第一次同情自己的克隆体了。事实上，我对很多事情都感到非常的内疚，我几乎要淹死在内疚中了。“Jen，对不起。”他的声音如同一声叹息。

我揉了揉双眼。当他提到我的母亲的时候，我并没有伪装表情。

“没所谓。”我呢喃着，又清了清喉咙。“你买了什么票？”

“飞行船地区赛。”他咬着唇，看着就像一个做了错事等待修理的孩子。那么的天真可爱。我真想告诉他我不生气，真的没关系。我想告诉他，他并没有伤害到我的感情，因为我的确有个母亲，即使她从来没教过我他提到的事，但她还是天下第一好母亲。

“我从来没有被这样对待过。”我说道。我对着他微笑，尽管眼睛依然是湿润的。“谢谢你。”

他看起来几乎是惊喜于我对他道歉这件事。就像刚到公寓的第一晚，我感谢他忍受我这么久一样。这看上去，我的克隆体，好像缺了一点礼貌。当然，更可能的是，自视过高。克隆体的人生总是一帆风顺，不仅仅是在机构里，后来参加了工作也一样。政府也必须保证这一点——毕竟这是它自我证明的方式。

Jared靠着我坐在沙发上，把我拉向他。他带着暖意低吟着“不客气”，就在我的耳边，然后弯下身子去够遥控器。

夜里等他睡着了，我把卡又换了回去，然后把Alona的扔到可燃垃圾桶里。

***

我们到达竞技场的时候，我才意识到，我对他表达过的谢意根本远远不够。我们站在几乎是最高的位子上，当我们到达的时候，指示图显示离地面有453尺高。我戴着支持本地队伍麻雀队的帽子，但比起Jared完全不是一个层次的。他不仅戴着帽子，还穿着支持麻雀队的衬衫，还把脸涂成了黑蓝相间。

我之前就看过他观看比赛，但他看起来完全不是那么那么支持某支队伍的人，毫无疑问他只是找个随便的借口来大声吼叫、涂颜彩而已。

我每看他一眼都想笑。

我们队伍的飞行船的形状跟鸡蛋差不多，旁边围着挡风玻璃，下面还有个马达。飞行棋涂了黑色，两侧各有一条蓝色条纹，而选手也都穿着黑色紧身服，带上蓝色头盔。

我们的队可比另一只的红黄主题色的看着有威慑力多了。虽然凤凰的确是公认的比麻雀酷一点，但毕竟事实上那可是虚构的生物啊。

于是麻雀队和凤凰队进了他们的飞行船里，静止在地面上。接着前两台启动了。它们慢慢升离地面，马达发出响亮的发动声，还让底下的干枯树叶散开，如同被看不见的风推开一般。

飞行器上升到跟我和Jared同一水平线，我们欢呼着，但喝彩声被下面的其他声音盖过了。

全息投影的巨型绿色数字3投射在空中，就在两艘飞行船漂浮位置的正前方。3变成了2，然后变成1，接着变成巨大的“开始！”然后两艘飞行船开始赛跑，从字体当中穿过。

当它们驶过我们身旁的时候，Jared大笑着，飞行船引起的风几乎要把我帽子吹走，我也被逗笑了。我看着他，他也看着我，他脸上那巨大的笑容慢慢变小，变得隐秘。我们接吻了。

我真希望能记录下这一刻。拍下来，留给之后的孤独中缅怀。因为岗位分配之后我就会告诉他真相。他就会知道这一切。

但为什么要让他知道呢。真相只会让让我们彼此受伤。没有人能获益。

最后我打断了这个吻，伸出手抚着Jared的脸颊。

“你幸福吗？”我问道，屏住了呼吸。

他看着我，眼睛里透着担忧，接着他弯下腰，又吻了我。一个很神圣、纯洁、轻轻的啄吻。不像我们上一个那么火辣。但这代表了承诺。代表了答案。

我忍不住微笑着，听到他靠过来，对我耳语那两个字：“幸福。”


	7. 第六章：分配

空气中蔓延着不安的情绪，我得拼命止住自己咬指甲。我从没想过分配到什么工作这件事会影响我这么深，因为这完全是基于我的克隆体的考试成绩和学业成就而定的，跟我毫无关系。但我看到Jared就坐在家属区，而我发现自己是那么的想让他感到骄傲。

当他发现我在看着他时，他给了我一个充满傻气的挥手，我也回了他。

“猜猜看谁还没死？”一个唱歌一样的男声就在我的耳边叽喳。

我跳了起来，速度快得差点撞到别人。男生看起来比上次要好很多。他的眼睛更亮了，栗色头发被好好梳到后面。

“Jake。”我惊讶地说道。

之前为了竭尽全力控制自己不去回想起在捐献中心看到的那一幕，我也就没想到过会再见到Jake克隆体。当我抬头看着他时，脑海中无法自制地闪过那个蓝色的无菌室，那张冰冷的金属台，还有那个跟现在站在我面前的人长得一模一样的男生，只是他的肚子已经被打开掏空了。

“本大爷可是仅此一家，别无分店，”Jake把手臂搭在我肩上说道，“还有，兄弟，你看到我也不用这么受惊吧。虽然我不记得我的测试了，但我肯定把我的原种打了个落花流水。你至少也得装作觉得我会赢吧。”

我没有回答，于是他摇摇头，放下手臂。“你对我这么没信心才叫吓倒我！难道我连拥抱一下都不行吗？或者怎么也得给个表示，让我知道你对我的器官还非常平安这点感到高兴啊。”

接着我抱了抱他，因为我其实还是很高兴能再见到他，尽管我的确不该这么高兴的。

“我看到你的医生过来给你打气了。”Jake说道，眼里闪过一丝受伤。他的家庭大概还在悼念着那个死去的儿子。他们一般都不会关心克隆体的死活。这是第一次我开始想，是不是其实在这项政策中，原种的结局比起克隆体还是算好的呢。“他比我记忆中上次见他的时候还火辣啊。”

我不屑地喷了口气。

这时候麦克风响起，所有的灯都灭了，除了舞台上的那盏。几百个等待分配的人在舞台前方排好队，舞台的高度甚至比Jared还高，以便大家看到。

新泽西州长，Jeffrey Morgan（把）胡子刮干净，穿着西装打着领带踏上了舞台。站在他身旁的是州工会会长Samantha Ferris，手上拿着一块玻璃平板，脸上挂着官僚式假笑。

Morgan踏上舞台左侧的颁奖台上。聚光灯直直打在他身上，他眯着眼，背诵着每个月都要进行的例行演讲。

“各位毕业生、还有家人、朋友们，欢迎你们来到岗位分配大会。”紧接着一个老练的停顿，好让观众鼓掌。“今天很可能是你们这些年轻人一生中最重要的一天了。在今天，你会得到一份为之奋斗终生的职业。”又一个停顿，又一番掌声。“正如你们所知道的那样，这次的分配是基于你们在各个机关里的学习表现来确定的。包括了你们的成绩、选课、课余活动等等。为了你们自己着想，但愿你们都有好好去利用你们的时间。

“下面，Ferris夫人会宣布第一个岗位，接着，会一次一位地说出被选中的人的名字。当你的名字被叫到了，你应该直接从舞台右侧上台。接着我们会给你颁发证书。最后请从左侧下台。”

这时候，一个长得像小老鼠的男人走出舞台，身后拉着一车的证书。

“准备好开始了吗？”Morgan问道，对着人群笑了一下，牙齿闪闪发亮。

第一批宣布的岗位是按字母表排序的。会计。主管。广告执行。飞行员。我有点希望能在这里的最后一个被叫到。

但接着也有很多不受欢迎的岗位。例如出纳员、清洁工、水管工等等。每次有人被喊的时候，人们总会欢呼打气，不管是出于得意、尊重还是同情。

当念到医生这个岗位时，我的名字没有被叫到，胸中夹杂着些许轻松与失望。轻松是因为我不想当医生，但只要一想到这可能是会让Jared最高兴的职业，我就有点失落。

想起Jared，就让我想到了今晚要做的事，我轻轻叹了一口气。我已经想了整整一个星期了：应该怎么做，应该怎么说，我用什么借口来说分手。

“Jacob Abel”这名字在宣布机械师人选时被叫到，即使这不是最受欢迎的岗位，但他还是因此笑了。于是我在他走向舞台之前靠向他，小声说着“我为你感到骄傲”，拍了拍他的后背。

他回来人群时哭了一小会儿。大概是因为不用被分去捡一辈子垃圾而开心过度，又或者是因为这是第一次有人告诉他，有人为他而骄傲。

接着我被威胁道，如果我跟任何人提到这次的眼泪，哪怕是对Jacob自己说起，他也会毫不含糊地捏碎我的蛋。

仪式比我想象中的要短。我不是指有时间剩余，这的确是三个小时，正如他们之前宣布的那样，但我以为会是神经紧绷地不耐烦等待会让时间感觉更久一些。

接下来宣布了更多岗位。海军。网络技术工程师。画家。药剂师。无线电广播员。我开始想象自己会被塞入一些诸如垃圾处理操作员之类的岗位，直到突然间，我的名字在房间里响起。好吧，不是我的名字，是Jensen Ackles克隆体的名字。那个岗位的首字母大概是T或者是U开头的，我之前没有太留心去听。该死的。

我走到舞台，踏上那个除了“眼花缭乱”根本没有别的可形容的楼梯上。那男人把证书递给了我，而我得在压抑住自己去跟州长挥手，然后回到人群之前都不要看它。

灯光带着热度，加上我紧绷的神经早已让我汗流浃背，我开始担心我的手会不会弄湿证书。我从来都不习惯用手来拿着纸制的东西，害怕自己会把它不小心撕碎之类的。

接着我一直在试图分辨究竟人群中传来的鼓掌声究竟是基于庆祝还是同情。想着我可能会领到的岗位：治疗师、列车售票员，或者是接待员。我站在Jake旁边，打开卷起的证书，阅读着上面的大印刷体字：

教师。

纸上还有其他说明。我会在新泽西北部的机关授课，就是我的克隆体上课的那个地方。我负责讲解历史，更具体地说，应该是给14到16岁小孩讲解美国历史。

我从没想过自己会成为一名教师。这甚至不是我想要的工作。但既然我已经被分配到这个岗位，这确实让我感到高兴，我暗自对我的克隆体说了句谢谢，谢谢他在学校里表现得这么好。一想到身为原种可以在机关里教书，我就感到头晕目眩。就像是一个笑话，但只有我自己才懂的笑话。基本上没几个原种能站在这里，而能站在这里的原种一般都只是因为他们的克隆体病了、死了或是类似的事情发生，而他们一般只能得到一份很糟糕的工作。

能教书的原种几乎是前所未闻。

我低头看着这张纸。它写着我有两个月的时间学习并准备好教学大纲，然后用电子邮件的形式发送出去，同时，州里在我还没工作的期间同样会提供补贴给我。

那，我就教书吧。只要我能好好完成这份工作，我就能一辈子一直干下去。如果我做不好的话，就要被分配到一份更差的岗位上，而我更想当一名优秀教师。因为我要证明给所有人看，包括我自己在内，证明原种人跟克隆体一样聪明。即使他们不知道我证明过。

我看向Jared。他对我眨眼，接着我承受的所有的紧张和压力突然间全部消失了。这大概是我人生中的唯一一次，哪怕是最近这段时间里，也没有哪一刻比现在更美好的了。

等州长离开了，最后的岗位也宣布完了，新分配到岗位的人渐渐散场，孩子们冲去拥抱他们的家人。或者用手抱着脸哭泣着，想着未来的五十年左右的时间里要做着一项他们憎恨的工作。

我冲到Jared身边，身后拉着Jake，努力不让他的注意力集中在他没有一起庆祝的对象这种事情上。我试着用眼神向Jared示意，让他也恭喜Jake的成就，因为我想让他知道还有其他人为他骄傲，而我的确不用说出来Jared就明白了我的意思了。

我们到他身边时，他迅速亲了我一下，然后拍了拍Jake的后背说道：“伙计，恭喜你们！机械师和教师都是很棒的工作啊！”

Jake笑着，我看得出来他又在咬着唇把眼泪憋回去了。如果这是其他人的话，我早就笑他了，但当他真的尴尬的时候，我无法放任自己去开他的玩笑。

过了一会儿，Jared就一边说着交通烂到像狗屎，一边离开我们去取车了。

我陪着Jake一起走到职业中心外面的列车站，然后站在那里相对无言，尴尬了几分钟，，彼此都不知道要怎么打开话题。我们在走过来的时候已经交换过联系号码了。看起来就像已经没有别的什么话好说了。

最后Jake说道：“Jensen，你能跟你的医生一起还真幸运呢。他看起来是个好人。”

“他的确是。”

“好吧，你值得一个好的对象，而我也希望这话在你身上永远都是正确的。”其实我根本配不上他，但我没有说。“哥们，回头见。”

我点了点头，接着我们紧紧拥抱对方，直到他登上班车。列车像箭一样穿过隧道，以风一样的速度在城市上方编织着蜘蛛网似的交通网络。

几分钟后，一辆车开了过来，我上了车。我盯着窗户外面，问他：“你真的觉得教书是一份好的工作吗？”他没有立刻回答。

“你觉得这会让你幸福吗？”

“会。”

“那我当然也觉得这份工作不错。”

我想开口告诉他，就在现在，就在这儿，告诉他我要走。但紧接着我就意识到他并没有开自动驾驶模式。他是自己在开车。他已经在车内设好了回家的程序了，我不知道他为什么要冒险来手动驾驶。

“我们不回家吗？”我想回家。我的西装刺痛着我，而且虽然穿着西装的Jared看起来格外的英俊，我也想让他尽快脱掉西装。就让我离开之前，再享受最后一次吧。这念头让我变得饥渴起来。

“对，不回家。我想先带你去一个地方。”

我们经过的大厦和拐过的弯看起来有点眼熟，但我还是不记得为什么，不记得我第一次经过的时候是去那里。半个小时后，我们把车驶入一个体育馆的停车场里。

麻雀体育馆是全空的，当Jared和我走出车的时候，我问他我们来这里干什么，而他没有回答。他只是走进入口，抽出身份证，让门旁边的扫描仪扫过它验证。

这让我想起捐献中心，我马上压下这想法。

双重门打开了，体育馆里所有的灯一下子自动打开了，点亮了这个赛场，照亮所有太阳照不到的角落——毕竟太阳已经在20分钟之前下山了。

Jared面无表情，但他抖动的手传达出他的此刻的紧张，而我在反抗着心里不合理的恐惧，我害怕这里是个陷阱，害怕他会突然发现我的秘密，不管我们接下来要做些什么——在这个空荡荡的体育馆里，在这样的黑夜里——我最后会被手铐铐上，甚至更惨，直接死掉。

我心不在焉地松开领带，Jared把他的大手放在我的背部，把我引到竞技场上。我感受着脚下的青草，这对我来说真是一种陌生的体验，让我有点想趴下来，用手抚摸过着青绿的草地面。

Jared在竞技场中心让我停了下来，他从我身后用手臂环着我。“闭上双眼。”说话声轻得差点让我听不见。我遵照他的指示，吞下已经到嘴边的恐惧。如果我错了，而我很可能是错的，我不想让Jared知道我的不安。

“现在睁开眼睛，向上看。”

我照做了。而我看到群星闪烁的夜空，呼吸被瞬间夺走。如果不是Jared的手臂搂着我，我可能会马上瘫软倒在地上。

跟当时飞行船赛场上投影在空中的巨大的绿色“开始”的字不同，这些是白色的，漂浮空中的手写体，在群星中起舞着。

“Jensen，我们结婚好吗？”

颈背上感受到被烙上的一个轻柔的吻，Jared的手臂松开了我，然后他绕到我身前，站着正对着我。

笑容挂在他英俊的脸上，但他看起来依然很害怕。他把我的双手握住，开始说出他明显早有准备的话。

“Jensen，我知道只是过了短短几个月，我也知道这是一个十分慎重的诺言。这并不意味着我们得马上结婚，或者是一年后结婚，之类的，只要你不想。这只是一个暂时的承诺。毕竟你还年轻，而我也是。说不定下一秒情况就会变得不一样，说不定我们最终走不到一起。我不知道，我也看不清未来。但是至少此刻我知道，我想一辈子，都跟你一起。所以，我今天只是想问你，你是不是也跟我想的一样。”

他放开了我的手，从口袋里拿出一个小盒子。里面有一只银戒指，上面刻着美丽的金色漩涡。

不久前，我还从来没想过，自己居然可以在死前听到别人说“Jensen，我们结婚吧”这句话。但现在我居然能听到这句被令人怜爱的紧张染上了色彩的话，说话的人还双手捧着一个小小的珠宝盒。

答案当然是好。不管他问我要什么我都想答应。但Jared并不想跟我结婚，至少不是跟真正的我，我的眼泪不自觉地落了下来，夹杂着快乐与悲伤。我不能说好。我也不能够一边对他说谎，一边许下承诺。

我要离开他。今晚，我要离开他。

我回过头来看着他。他也在哭。他的眼睛像受伤的小狗一样，红红的，如果是别的人这幅表情我会觉得很丑，但是在他的脸上……

“好。”这个字冲口而出。这是错误的。当Jared笑了起来，拥抱我的时候我就知道；当我的肚子像生病了一样不停翻滚的时候，我就知道。这是错的。但这也是唯一一个我不会后悔的错误。


	8. 第七章：芯片

两个月过去了，转眼到了第一天上班时间。Jared开车把我送到机构后才回去医院，回来的时候我就自己搭列车。我的授课大纲从美国革命——那件半个世纪前发生的事开始。这其实挺糟糕的，因为孩子们对超过10年前发生的事情已经毫无兴趣了，一旦超过了一百年的这条界线，你就会失去所有学生的心。

至少，我在成长中就是这样的。

每次我妈妈提起第一第二次世界大战的时候我就会开小差。我唯一一次有集中精神去听的就是第三次。即便如此，我也没有太留心去听。

教室的结构更接近于一个讲堂，一排排的座位，每排都比前一排位置稍高。每排前面都有一个很长的交互式桌面。我有一个玻璃平板和一根触屏笔用来操作。平板上显示的东西都会同步到我身后的墙上。

孩子们陆续进来的时候，我坐在桌上，拨弄着我的订婚戒指。每次看到它，我都会感到既目眩又愧疚。

学生总是像一个漏水的桶一样，慢慢地分小批的陆续进场，但他们却能在最后铃响之前全部到齐。大概有一百个左右的学生，他们几乎把座位坐满了。

两周的备课时间里我已经看过了其他老师的各种各样的授课，而我也用尽全力去模仿他们。我大概说了有40分钟，

总的来说，这是个不错的开始。

***

 

Jared的公寓现在已经变成了我们的家，合法的户口已经是两个人了。我不像Jared那么能赚钱，但是水电费和租金都是由我们共同分摊的。

我在努力存钱买车。父母一般不会教原种开车，但自从那个可怕的摩托车事故后，我爸决定让我好好学开车。谢天谢地他让我学了，因为机关里的小孩一般都会在十六岁的时候学开车的，Jared也默认我早就学会了。

一切都似乎已经步入正轨。

现在我们的作息时间固定了下来。我们早上一起起床。Jared送我上班。我在5点下班搭车回家，而Jared一般在7点才开车到家。他负责做早饭，晚饭则由我来。我们要么自己做中午饭，要么出去吃。我们还没结婚。大概以后很长一段时间里也不会结婚。但我们感觉上已经成了一对夫妻了。

唯一会让我想起那些不回首的往事，就是当电视上播报Alona的失踪，或是Jared问我洗脑是否一切正常，再或者他提到我的克隆体死前的事情，而我也必须笑的就像我也在跟她一起快乐地回忆过去一样。

回家后，我洗了个澡，把两块牛排放到烤炉上。Jared刚好赶上晚饭，我们就一起坐在沙发上。我们就坐在沙发上，一起看一部间谍电影——Jared坚持这是一部震撼人心的佳作，而我却觉得这只是老套的陈腔滥调，看到一半的时候，他的电话响了。

他简单说了句抱歉，然后走进睡房，而我就趁机偷吃他的土豆泥。

大概过了十分钟多点，他走回来，手上拿着夹克衫。很讽刺的是，实际上我最放松的时候才是我最应该担心的时刻。

“呃，Jensen，我很抱歉，但是我得回去医院一趟。”

我把我吃剩的倒进他的盘里，他的食量一般都是我的两倍，接着我把空盘子叠在他那只满满的盘子下面。“没事吧？”

他叹气，看了看门口，然后又看看我，就像他自己也不肯定究竟该不该告诉我一样。这时候我才开始担心起来。

“应该没什么事。”他一边坐回沙发上，一边安慰说。他的坐姿让我很不安。他没有像平常那样向后躺着放松。他没有把手臂摊开搭在沙发背——他本来一直都这样，好让我不管怎么靠，他的手都环着我的肩膀。他坐在沙发边上，背部挺直，肌肉紧绷。“那个车祸之后接受了你的原种的手臂捐赠的男人，他投诉我们了。他说……好吧其实这根本不可能，但他说你的原种的手臂有一块芯片，而因为他经常都要出国旅游，他得把芯片摘掉才能上飞机。”

这些字如同一个个炸弹从唇间发射出来，说完后只剩下Jared一个人在拼命喘息着。

“无论如何，”他继续下去，“几个小时之后我就可以回到家的了，只是要证明一下他搞错了而已。”他亲吻我的脸颊，然后站了起来。

我想开口，却不管怎么逼自己都无法动一下或是吱个声。芯片。我怎么从来都没想到过我的克隆人是有芯片的，而这个很容易会引起跨国出行的问题。但这几率又有多大呢？

不过，话又说回来，我那个荒唐的计划可行性又有多大呢？即使出了什么问题也很正常。

“Jen，一会儿见。”Jared心不在焉地说道，离门口已经走了一半了。

这句话吓得我还没反应过来就冲口而出喊道：“等下！”

我的理智一直在脑内尖叫着，说着我和Jared本来就是个错误，而我恨它说的是对的。我也恨自己没有听从理智。我把我的订婚戒指从手指上旋出，脱了下来，祈祷着当他冷静下来，不会把它要回去。我知道自己还回去的时候绝对会哭出来。

Jared转身，关上门。“Jen，怎么了？”

我闭上眼睛。心跳声扑通扑通地成为这一幕唯一的背景音乐。

“你有没有，”我开口，努力想找个借口来给自己的行为辩护，试着去组织好语言，而不仅仅是冲口而出，“你记不记得我之前告诉过你，等洗脑后我会变回以前那样，而你说你宁愿我不变。我那时听到你的话了，即使你可能以为我没听到。”Jared开小差地点着头，慢慢地靠过我身边。“记起来了吗？”

“但是，你怎么可能会记得？你可是已经被洗脑了啊。”

我摇摇头。泪水刺痛着我的双眼。“我没有。”

“什么叫做你没有？Jensen，这他妈的究竟是怎么回事？为什么你的原种手臂上会出现克隆体才会有的芯片？”

眼泪一下子把我呛到了，我一直摇着头。我感受到Jared逐渐累积的沮丧慢慢累积成了一个巨大的能量球。

这是我有生以来说过最难说出口的一句话了，我身体的每个细胞都在叫嚣着祈求我说谎，但我不想再说谎了。已经到了这一步了，对比起这谎言的好处，它带来的伤害更多。

“因为那手臂根本就不是原种的。”

他花了好一会儿才明白过来，才把这一切连系在一起。如果死掉的那个不是原种，那么他就只能是克隆人。如果他是克隆人，那我就只能是原种。我想把话收回来。把每一个音节从空气中分离开撕开，收回来藏到我的意识深处。

他摇着头。无声地流着泪。

“不是的。”他说。

“对不起。”我说。

“不是这样的。”

他一直摇着头，摇了很长一段时间，接着弯下腰，抓起茶几，把它一把摔到墙上，茶几裂成碎片，在我们平时看电视的光滑白色墙幕上留下了很大一条裂缝。

眼前闪过无数回忆。

在电视上看着飞行船比赛。

亲眼去看他们比赛。

坐在竞赛场上，问Jared幸不幸福。

站在竞赛场中间，而他单膝下跪。

还有那些一起的夜晚。之后的早晨。他每次开车送我上班时落在脸颊上的亲吻。我绝望地想把所有话收回。回到之前，一切都还没发生。因为我从未好好珍惜过那些小事。我没有把我们的最后一吻珍重收藏好，而我只想要一个机会重新经历所有，因为，事实上我根本不记得我们上一次真正的接吻是什么时候了。

是一个小时前，他下班回到家的时候吗？是吻在嘴上，还是亲在脸颊？我不记得了。我只想好好记起来。

他的手因为玻璃碎片插进皮肤里而流血不止。看上去他完全没发现。

“你说谎！”他用手指严厉地指着我，控诉道。“你根本没死！他不是……哦，我的天呐。我的——”

很久以前的一个夜里，我猜Jared不是咆哮派（我猜Jared不喜欢咆哮），但我猜错了。

他双手插进头发里，再拿出来，看到上面几缕头发根上粘着些血红的黏黏的东西。他的表情就像是第一次看到血那样。

他看到我哽咽了，就朝我上前几步，眼里带着担忧，直到他记起来，接着他自己也抽噎了一下。他一只手捂住嘴，在地板上绊倒差点摔下。

我用手背擦干双眼，压抑着想奔向他的冲动。我不知道当他要拒绝我的时候，我要怎么能忍过来。几分钟过去了，他还在努力组织自己的话，但只有含糊说出的几个字：“为什么？”

“你看起来很快乐，”我的声音破了。“我爱你，我希望你得到幸福。”我还爱着你。

他蹲下抱着腿。“狗屁不通。如果你爱我的话，你根本不会说谎。你会信任我，而且你不会——天杀的，你居然答应跟我结婚了。你觉得这很有趣吗？对吧？‘那个蠢货根本不知道自己的男朋友早就死了，再看看我还能骗他到什么地步’。”

“根本不是这样的！”

“不然还是怎么样？”

“对不起，”我抽噎到，“最开始，我只是不想死而已。接着我爱上了你，我只是……无法对你说出口。我就怕……就怕出现像现在这种状况。我怕你恨我。”

他笑得咳出来了，里面却没有半分笑意。“那现在比起你以为的，哪个更惨？”

“不，”我坚持，“不行！你也爱我的。我知道你爱我。不然你为什么要求婚呢！你不要恨我，求求你别恨我。”我的声音越说越小，我知道听起来很像个小孩，但我已经完全不在乎了。

他抓着我衬衫的领子，用力把我甩在墙上，甩得很痛，撞得我无法呼吸，无法护住自己。他滚烫的气息扇过我的脸。我第一次真正害怕他了。

他把声音低了下来，沉稳而有力，没有半点颤音：“我要去浴室洗干净自己。接着你跟我一起去医院，我会想出个该死的办法来伪装成是那个人自己弄错了，里面没有芯片。如果奇迹发生了，我们能熬过今晚的话，你就要把你的……他的全部行李打包走，并保证再也不要出现在我面前。”

我猛地点头。我想反驳他，但是Jared是对的。这是我欠他的。我欠他一个真相，我之前从来没告诉过他。

我在想Jared以后会和某个人在一起。我不知道他的名字，不知道他的脸，甚至连他是男是女都不知道。但只要一想到他会跟那个人接吻，更别提……就痛得就像真的身体受了伤一样。而他会爱上某个人，这件事对我来说比他会恨我，更让我感到痛苦。

这是不是说明了我真的是一个很坏的人？

我们没有动，只是喘着粗气，直到Jared把手从我的领子上松开，然后走开。他在快要走进浴室门口前，转过身来，说了最后一句话：

“还有，Jensen，把戒指留下。”

***

 

我们开车驶向医院。我应该为今晚接下来要发生的事感到害怕的，但事实上我却感到一阵陌生的麻木。天正在下着雨，我看着雨滴顺着玻璃窗滑落，把它看成赛跑一样。不知道从哪来的，他突然开始说话，声音低沉，却愤怒地震颤着：

“Alona。那是你做的，对吧？你对她做了什么？”

“她要杀我。”

“所以你就杀了她。你真是个自私的混蛋。你知道吗？你为了让自己活下来，究竟还要死多少人？”

我没有回答，于是他也没有说别的话了。我回过头，继续看着雨滴们争先恐后地流下。


	9. 第八章：移植

我们从医生入口那里进去了。时间已经不早了，所以也没有人守在那问我们问题。

Jared看都不愿看我一眼。他保持视线水平向前，步伐敏捷。周围的空气都变得紧张起来，通往电梯的这段路简直无聊得可笑，我得用尽全力才能克制住。

“你要去做什么？”我问道。我低着头，等着另一只鞋出现。因为即使Jared说过会帮我，会救那个杀了他男朋友的原种，但这样的人根本不值得他去冒着进监狱或是被挖器官的风险。我想安慰他。我想告诉他如果我们被抓了，我会帮他说谎的，但他沉默地咬着唇，那表情很明显在表示他不想要安慰。

电梯开门之前，Jared都没有回答我。

他把我带到最近的玻璃门前，把手掌印上去。“Jared Padalecki医生，欢迎来到7号手术室。”

手术室里面看起来有点像地下室的其中一间捐献房，那些中间有金属桌的房间。除了这房间是黑色的，而另外一扇门则是连着最远的角落的储物柜。

我知道这扇门会通向哪里，因为Jared打开了它，还把我推进去。

“不管你做什么，都不要出声。”关门前他就说了这么一句话，然后从门外手动反锁好。

我能做的只有把呼吸放轻，试着去忽略周围的洗涤液的气味，那感觉就像是有人把拖把柄捅进我的背部。一想到Jared把我摔在墙上的时候留下的淤痕，那种厌恶感油然而生。

我听到金属门打开，一会儿关上了。脚步声渐行渐远。只剩我一个人了。

五分钟后，门又开了，我听到有人在交谈。其中一个声音是Jared的，另一个的男声我没有认出。大概是那个手臂上有我的克隆体的芯片的男人。

“医生，那这过程需要做些什么？”

“呃，我会让你躺下，接着给你进行几个测试，而在这之前我需要先卸下你的手臂。”

“那我手臂卸下的话——”

“先生，请你降低音量。”

“这真荒谬。你要卸下我的手臂！你就不能只拿走芯片吗？”

“先生，对不起，我们得先确定有没有芯片。不然，这不合规范，我们会被起诉的。”

“一个小切口不合规范，但是把我整只手臂切掉就是合规范？”

“手臂切除只需要很短时间，而且当你醒来的时候不会感觉到任何痛苦，因为马上就会给你接上了。小切口虽然愈合快，但是步骤上会有更大的风险。”

“什么风险？那芯片不过就花生粒大小，这切口也不可能太大吧。”

“风险在于避开动脉的时候，如果医生失手，你就会失血过多有生命危险。虽然这种情况出现的可能性很低，但已经足够让我们考虑是不是真的有必要执行这个手术。”

“你们这只是在骗钱，是吧？手术越大，医疗费越多。我对天发誓，如果你们收我钱的话，我一定会去政府部门投诉。这钱根本就不该由我来付，因为这完全是你们这群白痴弄出的医疗事故才会让手臂还留着芯片的。我已经付出了那么多代价，向公司请了那么多假了，你懂不懂？”

“好吧，你越快躺在桌面上，这手术就越快开始。”

“要多长时间？”

“两个小时后你会醒过来，而且完全没有半点痛楚。然后如果真的有芯片的话，我们再讨论。”

“这真是狗屎。”

男人含糊地说着，我听出来他已经被注射了麻醉药了。我一直都在屏住呼吸，知道这一刻才敢长长地呼一口气。我不再留意周围的声音了，于是差点被突然打开的门吓了一跳。

Jared对我点点头，然后走出小黑屋，检查了一下房间出口并手动上锁。紧接着他翻了一下房间边上的抽屉，找出一把激光刀、一瓶不知名液体以及药用海绵。

“所以你现在要把芯片拿出来？”

“不。”

这是自从我们下车后他对我说的第一个字。他走到那个昏迷的男人身边，卷起他的袖子，接着把液体从瓶子里倒到海面上，并往男人的手臂上抹拭。

我靠上前，看到一道淡粉红的伤疤，就像一个圈在男人手臂上的环。我的手臂，我在想。我们的手臂大小相同，还有一串浅浅的雀斑一直沿着皮肤往上蔓延。

“你真幸运，他看上去没有在手臂上动过哪里。没有纹身，没有刮伤，更没有瘀伤。”Jared说道，就像我该明白他在说什么一样。

“你是什么意思，我很幸运？你要干什么？”

“我要给你们做一个肢体移植手术。”他把瓶子的盖子改好，然后把它跟海绵一起放到地上。他扭开了激光刀的底部，然后一道红光射出，比Alona在我的清洗时用的那个还长一点。

他开始用激光刀割开男人的手臂，把他的肢体跟肩膀分离。激光刀在皮肤和骨头间穿过，像小刀切蛋糕那样。

“你，你的意思是换手臂？为什么？为什么不只拿芯片就好？”

“因为那样做会留疤。如果我把伤疤消掉的话，激光还是会留下痕迹的。粉红色的无毛皮肤，这会被发现的。所以我把你们两个的手臂都切掉，你的会被送去拍X光照片，再把你的换成他的，他的换成你的接上去。这样他就永远不会知道。”

他关掉激光刀，把手臂拿开。我不知道Jared用在男人身上的药水的化学成分是什么，也不知道是不是激光刀的作用，但他完全没有要流血的样子。

Jared回到抽屉旁，拿出注射器，以及另一瓶非常小瓶的透明液体。

“我们没有别的桌子了，而我也没有办法能把你带到别的房间里却不引起任何怀疑，所以你只能躺在地板上了。”

我照做了。地板冰凉，但看上去还算干净，而我的脑海正在被其他的东西占据了。“我醒来的时候，会痛吗？”

“会酸痛，但不会太痛。我会在移植前把芯片拿掉的。”

我点头，伸出自己的手臂。我几乎感觉不到针头戳进皮肤的感觉。然后天花板开始模糊，最后一片黑暗。

***

 

我在储物柜里醒来。躺在地上，身体蜷曲着抱成球状。眼前的世界依然没有焦点，但我庆幸，感觉到右臂有什么东西被拿走了，而我知道如果我现在清醒的话，我那晕眩的脑袋一定会痛得像下地狱一般。

储物柜门外有声音传来，所有的事情一窝蜂地向我涌回来。手臂移植。芯片。谎言。Jared。

他的声音也在外面。我想叫他的名字，但我的嘴部肌肉太松弛，连想说句话都无法像平时那么轻松。

我捕捉着从门外飘来的只言片语，想透过脑海中的重重迷雾看清真相。

“……没有芯片……”

“……X光……”

“……谢谢你……”

“……祝好……”

储物柜们打开了，我仰视着Jared，他的脸上露出被逗笑的表情。

“可以走了。”

我不悦地小声嘟囔一下，试着爬起来。爬上来的时候我不小心碰倒的几个拖把掉在我头上。Jared讪讪地笑了。“可能我用太多麻醉药了吧，是吗？我想我高估了你的体重。”

他用手臂钩在我的身下，然后把我举高抱着我的腿。我绊了一下，但他的手臂包着我的腰，我把头埋在他的颈窝里。我不记得是怎么到停车场，怎么上车的。我连怎么回到家都不记得。

我只记得被放在沙发上，一张毯子盖在我身上。

“是啊，你今晚又哪里都去不了。”Jared呢喃道。

然后他就走了，很轻的打鼾声从墙另一侧传来，我抑制着自己的涌动的思绪，不让自己跑回卧室，蜷缩在他身旁。

我不记得自己是怎么睡着的，但我还是睡着了。

***

 

痛楚刺穿手臂，让我忍不住呻吟。我很怕卷起袖子去看那伤疤。只能让自己放松地坐在沙发上，每次阵痛刺过血管的时候都停一停。

头很疼。视野一片模糊，如果我能撑过今天早上没有吐出来的话，连我自己都会感到惊讶。

很明显，麻醉药过量。

努力撑着走到浴室。撒完尿后，我找着牙刷。没有牙刷。我回到主客厅，只见我的行李袋放在门外。Jared昨晚一定已经帮我打好包。

行李袋上方是几张百元钞票。大概是够我找个汽车旅馆住几晚的费用。

这表达已经非常清楚有力了。

不要留在这里。

不要告别。

不要回来。

在我关上Jared公寓的门之前，看到的最后一样东西，就是我留在沙发上的订婚戒指，放在叠好的被子上面。

其实，我应该觉得高兴才对。这是我能想到的最好的结局了。我安全了。我活着。我找到工作了。

我应该高兴的。


	10. 第九章：墓地

三个月过去了。大部分的时间里我都在上课，不然就是备课。实际上我不知道机关究竟有多腐败，还是说我只是单纯厌恶机关这个名词，而他们的确很有成果。我正在忙着想“我应该做什么”或是“我的克隆体会怎么做”，不让自己有空想别的乱七八糟的事。当我不工作的时候，我把时间花在陪Jake上。他以为Jared和我之所以分手是因为我拒绝了订婚。我记得自己说过些类似“还没准备好许下承诺”的蠢话，还警告过他别再提这事。

然后他就没提过了。

三个月过去了，日历上一个非常熟悉的日子就要来了。

Jake和我决定一起度过那个晚上，看着糟糕的电视节目，往嘴里塞着早就过量的食物。我告诉自己，我不能为自己无法跟家人一起庆祝生日而伤心，至少，不要伤心得那么明显。Jake是一个很好的朋友，他不需要因为没人陪而呆在我身边。他还有别的朋友一起玩耍，不像我。我只是不想那天晚上脸上一整晚都敷着纸尿片。

但首先我要先做件事。因为要庆祝生日的不仅我一个人。

某个体制外的，穿着昂贵西装，手中掌握极大权力的人认为我们的死者占用的空间太大了。于是强制性火化法案通过，而最后我还要去把这件历史事件教给学生。然而，不愿遵从法案的人，嚎啕大哭的男女信教徒们，他们还为土葬而请愿过。

根据历史书记载，所有的抗议者都死了。而我开始怀疑这一切究竟是怎么回事。我开始怀疑政府的一切。

我回想着自己的童年，雇来的家庭教师和我的母亲都教过我历史。家庭教师是一个灰色长发、皮肤如同折皱的纸一样的老女人。她曾经有一次不小心提起过内战。我记得非常清楚，因为即使我没有兴趣更深入地了解内战，还是其他的历史事件，但这个女人被吓得太厉害了。她警告我，不让我向家长提及，说有个专门的法律是针对教这种东西的，如果走漏风声她会被解雇的。

我坚守承诺，从来没有跟父母提起过，但我在女人走后上网搜过这件事。那是我第一次听说奴隶制。即使是现在，这也从来不在我的教学范围之内。

不仅如此，比墓地好的一点是我们有自己的地窖。地窖的高度有几层楼高，长期覆盖着一层层的灰尘。这是我祖父的骨灰埋葬的地方，也是我的克隆体埋葬的地方，即使根本没人知道。

我想怪责他，但我没有。经过了这几个月的反思，我得出了结论，我们都是受害者。我不能说我从没有为了救自己的命去杀人，因此我也不能因为他做过性质一样的事来怪责他。更应该去怨恨还有其他人，很多人。比如说几年前的McNiven总统，比如说Alona，比如说Jared。

我想过要带花来，但这个主意看起来太荒谬了，所以我空手而来。

地窖没有看守，但是所有的骨灰瓮都放在玻璃柜里，只有知道密码的死者亲属才能打开柜门。我当然不知道我的克隆体的密码。我不需要知道。我并不是要打开他的骨灰瓮，只是想对他致上最后的敬意而已。

如果我有认真想过的话，我肯定会想到的。我确定过我的家人已经走了，我看着他们的车驶远，看到我那啜泣的妈妈被爸爸带出走到车上时，忍住自己的泪水。

地窖是按姓氏的字母表顺序排列的。

根本不用花太长时间就找到了Ackles家的了。我们在走廊的很靠前的地方，我走过一排排用厚玻璃保护着的骨灰瓮。有的骨灰瓮旁边摆着花。有的摆着儿童玩具。一张婴儿毛毯。一个动作玩偶。

看着孩子们的坟墓总会让我伤感。现在人们一般都能平安活过100岁。在3岁就死掉的小孩已经非常罕见了。

如果我有认真想过的话，我肯定会想到的。我本应发现停在停车场的那辆车。我本应准备好会在某个角落里与他相遇。他站在那儿，手里拿着一朵玫瑰，就像随便一部该死的爱情电影里的经典桥段。

我赌他也不知道我的克隆体的骨灰瓮密码，因此也没地方可以放玫瑰。

我并没有像我以为的那样，因为分手而感到苦痛。我爱过的那个男人从来没存在过，正如那个Jared爱过的男孩也不是真实的。我以前太崇拜他了，但他并不是什么偶像。仔细想想。我不过是喜欢那种被需要的感觉。那种不让自己孤单的感觉。

他带给我那些滋味。让我感受到爱。但在这三个月的无爱生活过后，我已经接受了自己从来没爱过他的事实。我只是想去爱一个人而已。

他的眼神落在我身上，我愤怒地双手合抱。然而他只是回头看着地窖而已。“来看看你的杰作。你就是那个把他送进这里的人，你知道吧？”他的语气平淡而疏远，让我更加愤怒。

“你还真是个混蛋。”这句话不由自主地冲口而出。我从来没想象过自己会这样跟人说话，但我并不想收回这话，因为我是真的这么想的。

“我是个混蛋，”他的声调变高了，“你开什么玩笑。你杀了我的男朋友，我还救了你一命。你这本来就该死的一条命。而且还是在你对我犯下的一切之后。我觉得我至少该得到一句他妈的谢谢，而不是被人骂吧。”

他转了个身想走开。他以为他会让我哑口无言。也许三个月前的那个我还真会哑口无言被他抛下的。

“放你妈的狗屁！”Jared转过身来，带着显而易见的惊讶，我继续说着，我现在急需叫骂出来，我已经忍这一切忍了他妈太久了。“在我之前，你连抬个手指帮帮原种都没有过吧，而你之所以帮我只是因为你跟我熟悉得你不帮我就会愧疚的程度罢了。

‘你用你那个可笑的做好本分就已经是帮助了别人’的借口，来让自己好心安理得地继续住在你那间该死的公寓里，享受着该死的吊灯，还有看着你那该死的飞船比赛。你用那个“你已经在帮人了”的自欺欺人的借口，来让自己晚上安心睡觉，来放下认为自己是个杀人犯的心理负担。但实际上你跟Alona一样，都是个杀人犯而已。”

“你不也是吗。”他反击道。他走到我面前，眼里喷着火。

“我做的一切都是为了自卫。哪怕是骗你。也许跟你住在一起不是，但是骗你，这绝对是为了自卫。”

“我做的一切不也是为了自卫——”

“不，你做的一切只是牺牲别人来明哲保身。而你知道吗，我他妈受够你了。我曾经为了自己对你做过的事而感到难过，为了骗你说我是他而内疚。但是我不会再这样想了。因为我压根不相信，如果我早点告诉你的话，你会让我活下来。所以，你要恨就恨吧，但别表现得好像你除了在这个送无辜小孩去毒气室的世界里粉饰太平之外，还会做别的事。我的克隆体并不是因为我而死的。他是因为你而死的。”

我的最后一句话在走廊里回响，让周围的玻璃石头都震了起来，然后在虚空中流走。

我们都喘着气。

我等着他上来打我，对着我吼叫，逃跑。

然而，接下来从他口中冒出的话让我惊讶了：“你说得对。”他摇摇头。水雾在他的浅褐色眼睛里汇聚。他的手抓过头发。“你说得对。我知道你说得对。我杀了他。天呐，如果我不是想着要牺牲你的话，我根本不会让他死掉的。而且，我连他已经走了都没发现，连你已经代替了他都没有发现。你知道这让我感到多后悔吗？”

“很好。”

“很好？”他听起来并没有生气。只是疲惫。恼火。我们都是。

三个月了。这样生活了三个月之后我终于发现，这不是我想要的生活。我根本不想给一个会屠杀孩子的政府当老师。我不想在这种无法停止的恐惧中活着。每一天醒来的时候都在害怕警察来敲我的门，把我拉到捐献台上。

“是啊，这很好。你愤怒了，你内疚了，而你要么选择控制好表情，继续自欺欺人，装作自己做的事是正确的，要不然，你还可以为原种人挺身而出。”

他嗤笑出来。“怎样个挺身而出？我只是个测试医生，又不是政府官员。如果我站了出来，我最后只能被抓到手术台上，你也是。你要怎么跟整个政府争。”

“我们根本不用跟政府争啊。我们只需要揭露他们的把戏。如果人们知道他们对孩子们实际干出的事，他们不可能忍得下。”

我感觉到兴奋从我的体内沸腾着。沸腾的液泡在我的皮肤下炸开。因为我所说的是对的。政府根本无法度过这么大的危机——那些清洗，那些洗脑——除非他们已经知道人们不会同意了。现在已经有不少人公开反对大测试，人们觉得这已经够残忍的了。那如果他们知道这根本就是个骗局，又会怎样？

他们把捐献中心这把大刀悬在在医生的头顶，来逼迫他们站在自己的一边。但只要他们其中的一个人有这个胆，只要Jared敢去冒这个险就行了。

 “如果被抓了，我们会死的。而我们肯定会被抓到，这毫无疑问。”他在质疑，但我从他望向我的眼神中能看出来，他离妥协只差一点点。他现在只不过是需要有东西推他一把。

我用眼神示意他去看我的克隆体的骨灰瓮。那个我的家人今天来探望过的，以为那里面是我的骨灰瓮。“的确。但我以为你至少会为了他去试一下。”

空气中载满了期待。我连吸一口气、发出一个声音都不敢。Jared俯下身，把玫瑰放在地板上。这已经是他没有密码，无法打开玻璃柜的情况下，他能放到的离骨灰瓮最近的地方了。

他看向我时，终于呼出了那个字“好吧”，如同一声叹息。他点点头：“好，我会帮你。我会帮你揭穿他们。但不管我们怎么做，我们都得保证要有一个他妈的完美的计划。我可不想因为搞得太马虎而害得我的肠都被挖出来。”

他对我笑了，我也笑回去。

我们交换了电话信息，约定了下个星期的会面。我们还没想好该怎么去推翻这一切，但现在既然已经有了帮手，感觉上成功的机会又高了一截。

仿佛我们真的抓到了机会一样。

 


	11. 第十章：录像

我们要做的第一件事就是搜集证据。在这个整天被阴谋论轰炸的世界里，如果没有足够的证据，我们的说法也只会被折成纸飞机扔到垃圾桶里而已。没有人会把我们的话当真，但我们绝对会被政府抓去“捐献”器官，而这正是我们两个想尽可能避开的情况。

而幸运的是，测试医生在收集证据方面占有绝对性优势。我们花了几个月来在互联网、杂货店里搜刮资料，知道找到一个最完美的方法来藏起摄像头：隐形眼镜。

我们把它们以电子方式连接到Jared卧室里的墙幕上——就是那个还留着那个巨型凹痕的那面墙。我已经尽力不去想那是怎么来的了。

基本上，隐形眼镜一碰到Jared的眼睛就会马上开启，接着他所看到的一切都会录在他的公寓的显示屏里。现在唯一的问题是，医生专用入口处有一个专门用来扫描这类物品的扫描仪:照相机、录音机，还有其他你能说得出口的东西。虽然我们不肯定扫描仪是不是真的能扫描出镜头，但这个险不值得去冒。

我们得换个方式把镜头弄进去。

于是，中午的时候，我打着找Jared一起吃午饭的幌子，把眼镜盒放进口袋里，走公共入口进入医院。显然，我们分手这事在这几个月里已经成为医院里的头号八卦话题，我们走到饭堂的时候，收到各种各样的注视、眨眼示意，还看到许多嘴碎的人举起手掌遮住嘴巴，背过头窃窃私语。

我不知道学校机关里现在是怎样，但大概也不会差得太远。

我们两个单独坐了下来，就在医院食堂的最远的角落里的其中一张小圆桌旁。没有人会坐过来。他们大概都在屏着气，盼着我们快干出点什么的。想到这里我就忍不住想笑。三个月前的我，除了想让Jared把我带回去之外就别无所求了。但现在，我有了更想要做的事，而我真想看看如果护士们知道我们在商量的事的话，他们的那头美丽的金发和光泽的嘴唇会怎么回应。

我想看看当McNiven总统的那些肮脏的秘密策划在全国电视上播出的时候，她的嘴脸会变得怎样。虽然我知道自己高兴得太早了。

“你不坐过来？”Jared问道，用手肘撞了我一下，把我的注意力拉回计划上。我换了个位置，转身看着他。

“嗯，我来了，”我一边说，一边把隐形眼镜盒塞入他的医袍口袋里，环顾四周，确保没人会注意到。他察觉到我的动作，顿时僵住了，好一会儿才回过头继续吃三明治。“他们都在看着我们。”我小声说着，说得好像我刚刚才注意到一样。好像他有可能还没注意到一样。事实上，此刻的我不过是想找个话题而已。毕竟坐在这里默默的吃饭实在是太尴尬、太可疑了。

“他们当然会看，毕竟我们这么帅。”

“你真的觉得现在是开玩笑的好时机吗？”

“我觉得什么时候都是开玩笑的好时机。”

说完，他咬了一大口金枪鱼三明治，大张着嘴用力嚼着。我表情浮夸得表示恶心。这跟以前那段他还没发现我的身份的日子很像。只要我们不提起Jensen Ackles克隆体，只要你忽略掉那个我们再也没有睡在一起事实，那么就像什么都没有改变过一样。

吃完午饭，Jared送我走到公共出口，有那么一瞬间，我认为他会亲我，就是只是装模作样的那种。然后下一秒，我们站在那儿，眼一直盯着对方，仿佛这刻我们都吊在悬崖边上，摇摇欲坠。紧接着一个护士不小心撞到我，就像是一块凹凸不平的岩石撞破了那一刻，一句匆忙的再见后，我还是头也不回跑出了门口。

* * *

我在屏幕上输入安全密码，一共四位数，接着一个窗口弹了出来。突然间，我低头盯着在那个纯白色的舞台，就是那个我几个月前茫然不知走进去的那个地方。

从鸟瞰的角度看着它，这感觉非常奇妙。

Jared一定是在他所谓的观景台上，转过头来看身旁的医生。舞台上方有个小房间，站在里面可以透过一面单向玻璃看出外面。另一个医生有着一头比Alona的发色还深的头发——仍然是亮金色的。她对着Jared的微笑，扫过自己金发的纤细手指，还有那桃红色的嘴唇翘起来的角度，一切的一切都让我咬牙切齿，哪怕我听不到他们在聊些什么。

片刻之后Jared的视线又回到了竞技场。这次参加测试的是个女孩。她们走向前，在竞技场中间会面的时候，我根本分不出哪个是克隆体。她们穿着跟我和我的克隆体一样穿过的衣服。

Sandra，就是她了。Jared说过这个原种的名字叫做Sandra McCoy。

我感到肚子因为内疚而一阵抽搐，就这么看着她，这样利用她的死亡。我知道这已经是最好的办法了。毕竟如果我一定要死，我会希望我的死亡能给世界带来改变。就像为了什么而献身。我也明白我没有理由感到内疚，我和我的克隆体的测试后几个月里，这种事已经像往常一样发生过几遍了，而我以前从来没感到像现在这么内疚，我的内疚的产生只不过是因为距离。但无论如何，还是内疚得入骨。

其中一个女孩向上看了一眼，看着天花板，我还记得在竞技台上那对着我和我的克隆体说话的机械音。我听不见它，但我还能记得它那流畅的女声，那么的冷漠的，毫无感情的，无机质的。

我的头一阵晕眩。

女孩们开始互相分开，我在想如果我和我的克隆体没有开始互相攻击对方，像禽兽厮杀一样把彼此摔在白色瓷地板上滚来滚去的话，是不是事情就会像这样子发展。两个女孩对立在舞台的两侧。

我看到其中一个女孩手里拿着黑盒子，记起了指尖扫过那表面时的粗糙颗粒手感。

我看到那蓝色管状包围着的光——那个力场——从天花板射下来，记起了当时目睹克隆体的尸体撞击着力场那幕。

我看到原种跑向克隆体，她的脸上闪过震惊。

我感到恶心。

在发自内心的震惊下，我忍不住流下泪水。我想到双重启蒙计划中死去的成千上万的原种人。想到了他们所有的器官都会被挖光、捐赠出去，他们的尸体被推入焚化炉烧成灰烬。想到了数以万计的家庭中，他们的门上被数以万计的敲门声敲开，而等待他们的只有孩子的死讯，想着当他们被告知死讯时，母亲脸上的表情。他们被告知自己的孩子不够好。不值得活下去。他们的孩子之所以死都是因为他们。

这一切已经超过了我能承受的范围了。但我还能记住当一个这样的原种是什么样的感觉的。你的母亲以为你死了。她还以为你恨她。她在拼命责备自己。我能听见那一个一个的敲门声，所以我明白，因为我永远不可能忘记那一天，我知道这一刻Sandra McCoy正在想着什么。感觉到什么。

唯一的差别就是，对她而已，这会是她能够感受到的最后一件事。

我哭了。

其实应该说是哭泣。湿润的哽咽的声音填满了整个房间。如果我不是一个人的话那真是羞耻到家了。Sandra向前跑，碰到了那蓝色的电墙，然后就像我的克隆体一样被电击着。白烟如幽灵般填满这房间，恐怖清晰地倒映在她那双棕色大眼睛上，烟开始吞噬着她。

但是最让我无法移开目光的不是这个正在死去的女孩的泪水，而是活着的那个。她的手死死捂着嘴，两眼通红而湿润。几分钟后，她移开自己的手掌，开始不断尖叫着某句话。嘴型看起来很像“对不起”。

原种倒下来，跪在她的双手和膝盖上，她的肢体控制能力如同晚潮般被冲刷得一干二净，目光呆滞。她背部朝下倒了，一只手摸上喉咙，示意自己已经无法呼吸。但她仍在尖叫，我猜她还是没有放弃求助。

她没有意识到她求救的人同时也是在一开始把她推进来的人。

突然间，我的口中也冒出了一连串的对不起，如同冬雪中吹过的疾风。即使根本没有人能听到。

白烟渐渐消散，原种背靠着地板躺着，空洞无神的眼睛看着一片虚无。克隆体把身体蜷缩成球状。她把膝盖顶着胸部，脸埋在腿间。她不断地颤抖着，有那么一段时间她一边颤抖得越来越猛烈，一边呜咽着，但大多数时间里她只是不断的颤抖。我开始去想也许洗脑不仅仅是为了保密，更是为了让他们不被逼疯。

如果这个视频被世人看见了，却什么都没能改变的话，那这个世界也不是我想要生活的世界了。

在一阵电闪里，力场消失了，而Sandra还是一动不动。不一会儿，显示屏上也开始变得模糊，我猜大概是Jared也在哭。

他沿着楼梯一路向下，走入电梯。他面对着的以及对面的电梯门同时打开了，一队医护人员带着担架冲了出来。他们看起来相当匆忙，我猜是因为器官的保质期非常短。

我感到奇怪的麻木，走去洗手间的路，身体倒向冰冷的水池，开始呕吐。

当我再走近卧室时，一个对话气泡显示在墙幕的一侧，那是Jared发来的黑色粗体信息。

“搞定了。”


	12. 第十一章：计划

手指上的订婚戒指的重量让我感到既熟悉又陌生。就像是你第二次看自己喜欢的电影，却发现有点失望。就像它辜负了自己的期待。就像当你习惯了，就再也感觉不到兴奋了。

这就是那枚戒指。

我以为它会更重一些，但事实上它轻了。轻了的重量大概是它曾经的承诺所留下的空洞。

Jared开车的时候，我忍不住把玩它。戒指在我的指间转来转去，这是唯一阻止我的手因为期待而震颤的方法。

要来了。大结局马上要来了。我拉下窗帘，试着把大测试及双重启蒙计划的真相展示在这个世界面前。那些在锁上的门背后阴暗中耳语的秘密，那些从高处隐藏的观景台上看下来的冷眼。

如果成功了，这将拯救到无数人的生命。

而失败就意味着死亡。

“喂，Jensen，”Jared的话把我从沉思中拉出来，我意识到他看着我，立刻停止转戒指，不想让他看到。然后会想…好吧，我不太确定自己不希望他想到什么。他还会想关于我的事吗？会担心我晚上睡不安稳吗？

“哦。”我最后小声说道。现在，出于某种原因，用正常的音量说话似乎也成了一件令人难以置信的事情了。仿佛我们现在正在图书馆或教堂什么的。仿佛McNiven总统会偷听到我们的话，仿佛火球如雨水般从天空倾泻而下。

“我只是想告诉你，不管这一切最后会变成怎么样，我还是得向你再说句，对不起。”

我从未想过会这样，说实话，我也不希望它变成这样。这句道歉逼得我快要哭出来了，而这并不是我想要体验到的最后一件事。如果事情没有按照我们所期待的方式发展，我们最终死在了捐献台上怎么办？所以我一定要尽可能地享受快乐。

这种感觉类似于我的大测试当天的感觉，只不过这一次我已经准备好去战斗了。

“你已经道过歉了。都已经过去了。”我简单说着，把注意力集中回路上。我们开车驶过的大厦看起来很眼熟。过去的六个月里，我已经走过这里两次了。

“不，那不算。”他沮丧地叹了口气，手在发间穿过，曾经的我觉得这动作非常性感。我说错了。曾经表示着我现在不再有这种感受了，但我现在还是这么觉得。

你无法想象我有多厌恶承认这点。正如你无法想象对我来说，明白Jared不是我想象中的那个人，不是我的梦中情人，有多么的困难。但这是好事。我必须长大，必须醒悟。

而如今的问题是，就像把稻草编织成篮子一样，现在的他正在慢慢地、一步一步地把我的妄想又重新编织起来。

“你所做的事不过都是为了生存而已，而我却因为这点而苛责你。这对你来说并不公平。更何况成年之后，我也不过一直在犯下同样的罪行而已。而我——我因为他身上发生的事情而无比憎恨我自己，但我却把恨意投射到你身上。对不起。”

我把目光转开，紧紧闭上眼睛防止泪水决堤。我很清楚自己在说什么，大概就跟一个孩子让母亲去看看衣柜里有没有怪物一样可笑，但是我必须知道这答案。我也不知道它为什么这么重要。我得知道有没有发生过，即使现在肯定已经没有了，但我有知道的权利。“你有没有爱过我？

天呐，我觉得自己就是个小女生。

那一刻，我觉得我的每个字的回声与他的倒吸气之间，仿佛相隔了无数个永远。就像那种只有老人才见过的壁钟上，每一秒的钟摆都仿佛在永无止境地延伸着。

我已经准备好去面对他否定的答案了，但我知道，不管我准备了多久，他的否定都会将我燃烧殆尽。

“爱过。”他低声说，我能感觉到他的眼睛紧盯着我的后背，我很想转过身来看他，但是我不敢。“我爱过的。我很愧疚，真宁愿没有。”

最后，我还是转过头看向他的眼。谢天谢地，我那澎湃的泪水已经消退得差不多了。我的眼既干枯又空洞。“那现在呢？”

他紧抓住方向盘，把目光转回了马路上，哪怕开启了自动驾驶模式。“现在，我只想给自己一个赎罪的机会，”他回头看了我一眼，“从各个意义上都是。”

他确实是笑了，虽然笑得很苍白，带着点自嘲。他的淡褐色大眼睛盈满希望。

他完美吗？

难道他就没犯过错吗？

当然犯过啊。

那他值得被原谅吗？

天知道。

我还爱他吗？

我回了他一个微笑。

* * *

我们在比赛开始五分钟前到达飞行船赛场。这是几个月前就决定好了的，毕竟我们没法随便闯入一个新闻电视台，或是偷个飞行船投影仪来播放录像。我们的人手并不足够，而安保一定会在我们可以利用媒体公开播放之前就会抓住我们。

当我们意识到自己进入焚化炉的可能性已经那么高了，我们怎么可能还会有兴趣去增加这种可能性呢。

然而，飞行船比赛是在电视上直播的，而我们有一个在幕后工作的朋友。或者应该说，是Jared有一个朋友。他的名字叫Jim Beaver，显然，他就是那个Jared向我求婚的时候把那些字投影上天空的人。他负责生产、灯效以及把彩色字发上天空旋转。他就是我们需要的人。

显然，Beaver先生一直急着想见见Jared的神秘的未婚妻，于是我得再次戴上戒指。

当然，他并不了解我们真正的计划。

我们走出那辆银色的流线型名车。这次是乌鸦队与鹰队的比赛，于是整个体育场被涂上了蓝黑相间以及黄褐相间的颜色。队旗和烟花直上云霄，照亮了整片晚霞。

我的心脏不再跳得那么快了，全身都沉了下来。

Jared走出车门，绕到另一侧，向我伸出手。我抓住他的手，我们的手掌都汗涔涔的，当他把我拉出来，牵着我走向舞台员工入口处时，我差点滑倒。

他越过肩膀，同情地看了我一眼，他的棕色头发在风中飞扬着，五官被夕阳镀上一层金色。我感受到他紧紧抓着我的手，这让我没那么紧张了。

我们在入口前停了下来， Jared敲了敲门。等待的时候，我看着飞行船升到半空中，越过了舞台四周的珠白色的金属墙，旋转，跳跃，然后滑翔。一个蓄着胡子的老男人打开门，把我吓得跳了起来。

我一直以为操作员都是穿着，呃，就像我大测试穿的那样。他们坐在带滚轮的椅子上，抬头盯着墙上的屏幕，然后按个按钮，像某个神秘组织的头目一样。但这个人不过是穿着格子衬衫，不修边幅，笑容温和，跟我想的差距甚远。

我几乎要为接下来我们要对他做的事而感到内疚了。

“Jim。”Jared说着，脸上挂着兴奋的笑容。他放下我的手，来跟操作员握手。

“嘿，Padalecki。孩子，真高兴见到你。这你就是一直吹嘘的那个男孩吗？”他对着我挤眉弄眼，我的脸唰一下红了，这让我更加鄙视自己了。Jared尴尬地咳嗽，点点头。Jim完全在状况外，连我们分手的事都没听说过，而假装跟一个我不再爱的男人订婚，这让我的脑袋开始混乱。我握住了Jim结实有力的手。“很高兴见到你，Jared说了很多关于你的事。”这次轮到他脸红了。

吉姆从门口退后了几步：“看我多粗心。快进来，进来坐。”

他领着我们穿过一个很短的走廊，走进了控制中心。中心大体上是黑色的。墙中间一个大屏幕，上面布满不同格子，每个格子从那个相应的摄像头角度，播放着舞台外面正在发生的事情。而前面有一列触屏台，以及文档编辑平板，跟Jared藏在夹克口袋里的平板一模一样。指示这个上面有很多记录。

Jim是今天唯一的值班操作员，这也是我们早就预计好的。我们三个人坐在触屏台前面的椅子上。

“好吧，说实话，” Jim对我说，“你有猜到吗？”

“猜什么？”

“当然是求婚啊。”

“哦，”我说着，觉得自己简直就是个傻子，只能祈祷我没有说漏嘴搞砸，祈祷他放过我们，“没有，完全没有。”

“我猜也是。Jared说你才刚参加完岗位分配大会。你分配到什么工作？”

“历史老师。”我的声音里藏着一丝喜悦。我不是故意要让自己听起来高兴的，但我真的为我的工作感到骄傲。

Jim微笑着，向我靠近一点，然后开始讲着关于他嫂子的故事，他的嫂子本来是一个英语教师，直到有一天她不小心在作业论文里引用了一个禁书里的例子，于是就被降职到收购垃圾员。他看起来非常愤愤不平，但完全没有惊讶。

我在恰当的时候同情地点头，但事实上我正在用余光看着墙上的屏幕的。看着橙色网格变成蓝屏。Jared跟我交换眼神，我清了清喉咙。

“我可以上一下洗手间吗”我委婉地问道。

“当然了，孩子。往走廊一直走，右边第一扇门就是了。”

我小声说了句谢谢，然后按照他的指示迅速动身。我锁上厕所门，拿出夹克里Jared偷偷从医院带回来的一块布和一小瓶液体。他们可能最后会发现氯仿少了，而要找出来是谁偷的并不难，但那时候已经不再重要了。

如果我们要公布这个视频，我们就永远不可能让自己的身份保密。人们一定会找出是我们干的，而我们只能盼望他们不是对我们的行为感到震惊愤怒，而是对政府愤怒。

把药液倒在抹布、空瓶子扔入垃圾桶后，我靠在洗手池边，深呼吸了大概有5秒钟。我的额头满是汗水，尽管现在没有很热，但脸还是通红的。我轻叹了一口气，让自己坚强起来，然后推开门。

我得确定当我从Jim身后走过来的时候，我的脚步声没有敲响地板的瓷砖。Jared同样在尽着他的本分：让Jim忙着聊天，没空留意到我。Jim闻到化学剂味道时皱了皱鼻子，但除此之外，他完全没有反应过来，直到我把手臂绕过他脖子，用布盖住他的鼻子嘴巴，让他除了药水味之外就什么都闻不到。

他徒劳地挣扎着，而Jared抓着他的手臂，我捏住他的脖子。他猛地一下，用力想踢到那排触控台，那一刻我的心往下一沉，而我以为他一定踢坏了某个程序，让我们的心血付诸一旦，但令人惊讶的是，屏幕上连一丝闪烁都没有。

他尖叫着，可惜毫无用处。除了我们没有人能听到他，况且我们根本听不清他在说什么。（好吧，我想我听出了几句脏话，但我不肯定。)

不知道过去了多长时间，Jim像一个破娃娃一样全身无力倒在椅子上，就像一个线全都被切断，失去支撑的傀儡公仔。

我们把他的椅子推开控制台的时候，我被他流进胡子的口水吓了一跳。控制中心里所有的门都锁好了。Jared把平板插进其中一个端口。他花了差不多十分钟时间来搞清楚这些设备，而我一直看着，等他招我过来。

第一步，他慢慢地按下按钮，切断了所有飞行船的能量供应。我在墙上的屏幕看到飞行船停了下来，然后慢慢飘到地上，如同纸片或树叶摇曳在风中。

他们刚着陆，全场就响起一片“他妈的搞什么鬼”“爷花了钱可不是来看这玩意”之类的叫骂声（我们可以透过墙上的话筒听到他们的话，尽管相当模糊），Jared按下另一个按钮，关上所有灯光，黑暗扫过整个舞台。

然后，按下最后一个按钮， Sandra McCoy的大测试的录像在空中投影出来。全息、三维的投影。世界各地的电视节目同时直播录像投影，让所有人都能看到。


	13. 第十二章：灭绝

屏住呼吸。肚子里成千上万只纸蝴蝶在拍着翼。隔着显示屏观看应该会投影在电视上的全息影像，播放着我所知道的真实的世界。就像是看着什么陈旧老套的桥段，毫无真实感。

“Jay，还好吧？”我上气不接下气地说着。但讽刺的是，这一刻我轻松得彷如放下心头大石。

我不必问出来。他懂我要说什么的。他温柔地对着我微笑，说：“我已经把状况都控制好了，如果发生什么事我会打电话给你。你走吧。我知道这一刻对你来说很重要。”

他说得没错。确实，这是我做过的最重大的事情。我要出去，冲进夜空，亲身站在那全息影像中死去的女孩下方。这跟拼命掐自己一样，都只是为了向自己证明这一切都是真实的。直到那一刻我才会感觉到我抓到了那个灵魂。美好得让人难以置信。我必须亲身去见证这一刻，才能说服自己我所看到的并不是只是摄像头的把戏。

我还没来得及思考，就在Jared的面颊留下了一个蜻蜓点水式的吻，然后我冲出门口，停了一下，确定自己听到Jared喀拉的锁门声后再继续我的步伐。

炽热的肾上腺素燃烧着我的全身。手臂上因为激动长了一片鸡皮疙瘩。我一边跑一边狂想着。我想象着自己的名字会在以后的五十年里在墙幕上一直用大写粗体字母循环投放着。想象着自己将进入历史，成为一名英雄。我知道这种妄想愚蠢幼稚之极，但此时此刻我真希望能长出对翅膀，一边翱翔一边用尽所有力气嚎叫。

我俯身向前，越跑越快。仿佛变成了一个螺旋桨，不断向前推进。

靠得越近，就有越多的叫喊声塞进我的耳朵里。赛场入口已经没有保安了，他们全都跑到了几英尺之外，视线紧紧地黏在了投影上。全都嘴巴微张，看上去就像是鱼和猫头鹰的杂种，我几乎笑昏过去。

我溜进了竞技场，而他们完全没有注意到我就站在他们的背后。突然间，“大测试解密”几个大字投射入录像上方的空中。与仿佛很久很久以前，Jared向我求婚时所用的在群星中舞动的漂亮的花体字不同，这几个字只是很大并加粗。纯白色的，亮得让人无法直视。带着令人信服的力量。

我不是个蠢人。我知道政府会在现在切断这个节目。周围响起了一片飞机驶来的嗡嗡声，越来越多的飞车围在运动场附近，电视屏幕上大概会显示一大块彩色，然后变成黑白噪点，一阵刺耳的蜂鸣通过话筒播出，而不再是播音员的悦耳的声音。

但不管等到哪个官员到达了赛场，现场的观众都已经看完了足够多的录像了。他们只能无能为力地看着这一切发生。然后这里的故事会像跳蚤从一只老鼠跳到另一只老鼠身上一样，快速传播开来。即使他们把整个赛场的人的记忆全部洗掉，但世界依然会知道这里发生了什么。

这大概不会将一切都完全改变，但这会是倒下的第一块多米诺骨牌。

当屏幕上的Sandra，应该说是克隆体，按下了那个按钮，她的周围出现了一道蓝色的力场包围住她时，全场一下子沉默了。全体不约而同地一阵倒吸气。

然后人们开始叫喊。

“这他妈是怎么回事？”

“就是这他妈的白烟害的吗？”

“天呐，那个女孩窒息了！”

“这都是假的，你们这些白痴。这都是假的！”

“我就知道！我早就说过这些克隆体没一个好人。这个肮脏的世界。她是个骗子！”

所以不是人人都得到我想散播的准确信息，但他们以这样或那样的方式一个个传播着。恐惧、怀疑和证实会一个个传开。

我的脸上展开了笑容。如同干粘土般永远定型住我的肌肤。但我完全不想抹掉它。我回过头大笑。笑声淹没在人海中，但我并不介意，我只想放肆地大笑着。

Sandra McCoy原种死了。力场紧接着消失了，克隆体哭泣着。这结果好坏参半。大多数人陷入迷惘。人们无法马上理解，但是我会让他们彻底明白过来的。

我一阵小跑回去，带着播音员常用的麦克风跑回来。麦克风小小的，全黑色，抓在手中显得格外沉重。我刚好在全息影像闪烁着，闪了一下，消失在空中的时候回来，舞台旁边围了一圈人，我粗暴地挤开他们，到达场地中心。

“大家好。”我大声对着麦克风说。我喊了几次，想让人群尽可能先静下来。理论上讲，如果我在播放视频之前演讲的话效果会更好——但另一方面我们又明白得先用一剂猛药来抓住大家的注意力。而且我们都觉得先出示证据更为重要

“请大家容许我解释一下刚才发生的事情。”我说着，稍稍带点鼻音。看着他们完全无法静下来看我，听我说话，这让我感到越来沮丧，我的时间已经所剩无几了，政府很快会来这里抓我——连Jared也很有可能被抓起来，如果他们查出他也牵涉进来的话。

人们终于静了下来，互相呢喃着，我开始说话。“我的名字叫Jensen Ross Ackles。我今年十八岁。我是一个原种人。”我停了一下，等待观众炸开，但他们只是期待地看着我，眨着大大的眼睛。我甚至可以听到头顶上响起一个想象中的滴答声。耳边一阵单调的铃响。我在脑海里默数着，让自己的声音跟上那滴答声的节奏，防止自己颤音。

就像我一闭上双眼，就能看到直升机来抓我，即使我们成功了，即使比我想象中的还成功，但一想到最终等待我的还是死亡，就仿佛背上了一座大山。他们会在公众还没来得及了解事实、改变世界之前就把我烧死。甚至可能在明天早上所有人起床之前我就死掉了。政府会把我抓走，逼我承认他们为我特意捏造的罪名。

一想到居然在这种政府的统治下活了十八年，我就觉得难以接受，我还用了那么长时间才模糊意识到它是如何的堕落腐败。就像我以为我的视野已经够宽了，但总有一丝线索让我更加眼界大开。

“你刚刚看到的是Sandra McCoy和她的克隆体之间的测试。当然，很明显克隆体赢了，但她是作弊赢的。大测试本身就是一个彻头彻尾的骗局。”我想应该在这里暂停一下，给观众一个喘息的时间，让他们表达对我所陈述的事实的恐惧，或是说我不过是厚颜无耻地捏造事实，但胸中的话如同巨石滚下悬崖般滔滔不断从我的嘴里用处，而我已经无法把闸门关上了。“这不是克隆体弄出来的骗局，而是政府所设的。总统McNiven才是始作俑者。他们为了伪造机关的优越性，为了创造一个扼杀所有差异的世界，而谋杀原种人。他们在谋杀孩子。”

“他们想杀我，但我用计把自己与克隆体调换身份，说服他们我才是克隆体。从此以后我在社会里舍弃真实身份隐藏自己。但从现在起我不再隐藏了。我不会再袖手旁观，眼睁睁看着原种人送死！”

“你在胡说。”一个声音从人群中喊出来。非常刺耳的叫声，属于女人的声音，但我甚至不愿停下来反驳她。

我看见地平线上传来一串闪亮的白色灯光。他们来到这里了。直升机。他们跟平时警察闪烁的灯光颜色不同，但我猜一般情况在这里也不适用。他们可能不只是警察。也许州长也跟他们来了。我在想我会不会被判决入罪。法律本来应该站在我这一边的，但这种政府总会有办法把某些真相完全掩盖起来。

这是经验之谈。

随着直升机的逼近，我听到风在四周旋转拍打着，声音甚至盖过了人们的怒吼。我丢掉了扩音器，转过身正对着渐渐逼近的飞行器。我不跑了。我不藏了。我已经受够这些了。

现在，我要站起来正面迎击。

天空开始下起雨来。雨并不大，却足够渗进我的眼里，即使这样我也不敢闭眼。

直升机来越来越近，很快他们就会到达舞台正上方。一直以来我的人生都充满了恐惧，充满了耻辱。但现在却是我人生中最自豪的一刻。哪怕我无法避免马上要到来的死亡，我依然为此兴奋不已。我感到自己得到升华，如同竿顶上的一面旗帜，飘扬在空中，哪怕风雨欲摇也绝不言败。

我唯一的愿望，就是Jared能避过这一劫。我翻着口袋，拿出手机。但愿能有个机会能对他最后说一句再见。能对他说，即使我爱的只是“我爱他”的这个想法，但他仍然是我在这世上唯一真正爱过的人。我想确定他已经逃出来了。

我把眼里的雨水擦掉，正当我要输入他的电话号码时，手机震了起来。是他在给我打电话。他那张让人无比思念的脸在屏幕上闪烁，那是在他还没发现我是谁之前我照下他的明亮的笑容。

他的电话让我感到既快乐又害怕。

我把电话拿到耳朵旁。周围人群的咆哮声让听电话变得异常困难。身边的风雨声与人群中的咆哮交织成一首怪异的交响乐，快要把我吞噬。我的衬衫渐渐湿透。头发滴着水。因为冷空气而长出来的鸡皮疙瘩像大衣一样覆盖我的全身。

“Jare……”

我好不容易才听出几个字。

“Jen……快出来！”

我把手指堵住没有听电话的那只耳朵。“什么！”

“快跑！快离开这里！”离开？

“竞技场吗？”

“是啊！还有……这个该死的国家……越快越好！”

“你在哪里？你出去了没？”我摇着头，心不在焉地回答。逃离这个国家？他是疯了吗？现在有一整排的直升机来抓我，他们绝对会在我过境之前把我抓起来的。

那句“没错”听起来就像是折成一团的废纸，也可以说是像现在成千上万的美国人电视机前的白色静止画面。

“好吧，你在哪里？我来找你！”

“没时间了…直升机来了。快跑！”通话断了。我回头看了看直升机。Jared一定是在竞技场安全监视屏里发现了什么。不管是什么，听起来都不像是什么好事。但我知道他们一定得处决我。他也知道。

他早就知道了我们一起牺牲的几率有多大了。

我体内的那个英雄希望我能留下，带着尊严迎接我的壮烈大结局。但体内那个爱着Jared的我，明显比前者的比例要大得多，于是我转身跑向出口。我的脚陷进了一地的泥泞中，步速变得更慢了。我几乎是在水中跑出来的。漫无目的，不知道要跑去那里，也不知道为什么要跑。我只是近乎盲目地相信着一个曾经说过恨我的人。

当人们开始发现那些难以辨别的物体是直升机时，叫喊声在整个体育场里回荡着。大家都在指指点点。有人把照相机拿了出来。我不能慢下来。我不能停。

我挤开一条出路，到达竞技场的大门。我拼命想集中注意力，弄明白Jared叫我逃跑的原因，但我什么都想不出来。他看到的直升机里究竟有什么？发生了什么突发状况？难道突然间他发现他无法忍受跟我一起等待逮捕了吗？当我记起Jared说的赎罪什么的时候，短暂的喜悦冲昏了我的头脑。也许他想让我陪在他身边赎罪。

手指上闪亮、充满光泽的戒指提醒着我，我用手指抚摸着这冰冷的金属。

这时我的脚下的地面响起的阵阵有节奏的碰击声吸引了我全部的注意力。我不由得停下来，转过身，此时我距离竞技场已经有50公尺远。直升机终于飞到了舞台正上方。我等待他们着陆，但是他们没有。他们没有停下来。

他们向着我的方向飞来。他们一定是看到我从舞台中间跑出来，于是现在来抓我了。我对Jared无声地说了句抱歉，因为我知道我现在已经无法逃出来了。我早就已经做好随时牺牲的准备了，但希望总是能轻易拭去所有的准备。

我又想动身逃跑了——既然我已经有了活下去的希望，为什么要坐以待毙呢——然后我发誓我看到了有东西从舞台上方的直升机上掉了下来。然后，它们并没有飞往我的方向，只是开始旋转，飞走了。

我呆站着，站在瓢泼大雨中，满脑疑惑，我听到一声巨大的爆炸，然后第一个火球率先在舞台上燃烧开来。然后一个接着另一个，然后又一个。每台直升机一个。这就是Jared看到的飞机里的东西：炸弹。

四周的尖叫声和火焰爆炸的声音交织在一起，而我只能眼睁睁站在那里。一动不动。我什么都做不了。

恐惧如同焦油从我的血管里不停往外渗。这一切都是Jared和我造成了。与其浪费力气去处理这次录像带来的负面影响，政府宁愿把每一个看过Sandra McCoy大测试视频录像的人全部屠杀掉。就像拔掉插头，一个响指的时间，所有的灯都灭了。

我不知道他们会对公众怎么交代。我不知道以后有多少人会知道真相。当我看着飞行船赛场上的火势越来越大，听到人们一边被烧死，一边哀嚎着，脑袋一片空白。然后，一个炸弹把靠近舞台的墙壁炸开，碎石如大雨般落在我的身上。

黑夜降临。


	14. 尾声

今天是大测试，是他人生中最重要的日子，Dmitri Collins (简称Misha)很清楚这一点，但他一点都不紧张。虽然原种人的胜算渺茫，但他并不是一般的原种人，而他也用了一生的时间为这一天做着准备。努力学习，永不言弃。

他会赢，他要向所有人证明，给他取“会走路的器官”绰号的人根本就是大错特错。

有人说他太狂妄好胜了。那些人都是白痴。

墙上的大红色“1”在他面前转变成“0”，接着墙壁滑了上去，一个珠白色的房间展现在眼前。那个人就在另一边的房间里等待着。他跟他长得一模一样，连身体都一模一样，但那不是他。只是他的克隆体罢了。

自信的笑容在Misha的脸上绽开。女士们，先生们，接下来就是表演时间。

他们来到了房间的中心对立着，两脚分开。Misha知道此刻的自己一定很耀眼夺目，而他的克隆体——Dmitri Collins克隆体——看起来却有点紧张。他的手不停做着小动作、抽搐着，其中一只拳头里好像紧握着一个小小的黑色玩意。他咬着下唇，Misha觉得他可能咬出血了。

很好，他现在在每个方面都占领着优势地位。不过，他也不需要。

接下来，Misha的注意力完全集中在给出指引提示的机械女声上。他专心留意着每一个字，同时还得假装自己毫不在乎，以维护好他自信满满的形象。而他的克隆体似乎并没有发现。

几分钟后，依照女声的指示，原种和克隆体分别对站在舞台的两端。

正当Misha等待女声给出下一步的指令时，突然“嘶嘶”的声音充斥着周围，一阵蓝色的管状激光从底下发射上去，把他的克隆体完全包围住，直通天花板。

这他妈到底是怎么回事。

白烟渐渐填满了整个房间，紧接着是他的肺部。他的脑袋一片混乱，整个房间在晃动着，如同坐上一艘船。他没法好好思考了——他的思考能力在渐渐减弱，完全没办法理清思路——但这已经够他知道肯定出了什么问题。他想跑回去刚来时的那个黑色小房子，但是门早已关闭了。

他讨厌这种感觉。这种令人不知所云（不知所措）、“这他妈究竟在搞什么”的不安感通过血管脉搏流过他的全身。他现在终于担心起来了。开始觉得也许他并没有自己以为的那么十拿九稳。也许他连那个该死的“拿”和“稳”在哪里都不知道。

去他的“看起来很自信”。

“有人吗，”他大声呼唤，“救救我，这里发生状况了。我觉得——”他没法说完那句话了。紧接着，他跪倒在地，背部朝地，倒了下来，连睁开眼睛的力气都没有。一定是整个星球的重力都突然翻了一倍，才让他没办法把手举过地面；一定是有人关了灯，因为突然间整个白色房子陷入一片黑暗，Misha的意识渐渐飘远。

***

不知道过了多久之后，Misha慢慢感受到了光线，紧接着却发现自己在一张活动床上。是医院的轮床。毯子覆盖了他的全身，以及他的脸。他发出一声呻吟，想伸手让轮床停止前进，但一只大手掌抓住他的手，耳边响起那人的气息：“如果你不想死，就别动，别说话。”

Misha低声哽咽，却没有半点心情回答。他记得他测试的情景，但是也只有很模糊的碎片式片段。像是白色的闪光。墙壁。地板。烟。

操他妈的。就是那股烟。

如果能让张开嘴说话，他真想问为什么会这样。

不一会儿透过毯子的白光更加刺眼，而地面也越发崎岖颠簸，Misha知道他们已经到了外面了。那条结实的手臂把他举起来，连同毯子一起扔进了感觉像是汽车后座的东西上。

他听到这辆车的门打开了然后关上，接着汽车开始行驶。

“你可以把毯子拿下来了。绑好你的安全带。如果被交警停在路边，我们就完蛋了。”

他赶紧拿下毯子坐了起来。他讨厌服从命令，但除此之外他也不知道还能做些什么了。他俯下身子，努力想看清楚开车的男人的模样，但他能看到的只是反射在浅蓝色医袍上的光斑而已。

那人是一位医生。

也许是医院的捐献表已经填满了。也许是焚化炉被烟灰之类的东西堵塞住了，于是他要被送到另一家医院去受死。

他要死了。他输了测试，不是吗？他想不起来发生了什么事了。但他不敢相信自己竟然输了。这不像他。

“你是谁？”他问道。声音就像电话断线一样，他得连吸好几口气才能清干喉咙。他才没有害怕。Misha Collins的字典里从来没有害怕。

“这并不重要。”Misha抬起眉毛，在后视镜与医生的视线相遇。他知道他的怀疑一定明显写在脸上了，因为医生接着说：“不好意思。这不是针对你。只不过，考虑到我在做的事情，还是不要把我的名字泄露出去比较好。”

他在干什么？不管是什么，肯定不是什么合法的事，不然不会担心泄露自己的名字。Misha的双眼扫过车子找门把手，想看看是不是都是锁上的。

“我们要去哪里？”他问这个问题只是为了分散男人的注意力，完全不期待自己会得到一个直接答案。不过，如果有就更好了。

那人深吸了一口气。接下来的话很明显已经彩排过了的。“我想你大概从来没听说过地下铁吧。”Misha摇摇头。这个国家根本已经没有人地下铁了。所有的火车铁轨都搬到了城市上空。铁轨在摩天大楼之间穿行交错。“当然没听过。好吧，不管你相不相信，以前美国白人曾经拿黑人当奴隶。地下铁路就是用来让他们逃跑的。这并不是什么真正的铁路。只不过是一个安全系统之类的罢了。”

Misha转了转眼球。他对于什么疯子的阴谋论毫无半点兴趣。当他发现门是紧紧锁上时叹了口气。他可以把门撬开，但这必须让男人的注意力更分散。

“这真是一节令人惊心动魄的迷你历史课，但是妈的我们究竟要去哪里？”

“加拿大。”男人脸不红心不跳地说。

Misha猜过答案可能是“新泽西南部的医院里”或者“再回去测试一次，因为有人把这次搞砸了，那些不知道打哪来的诡异的蓝色激光，还有那一阵阵令人窒息的白色烟雾从通风口涌进来，所以我们得再测试一遍，才能得到准确的结果”。Misha努力想搞明白究竟发生了什么事，但他觉得，他能得到答案的唯一方法就是一直把问题挖得更具体些。

“加拿大？你他妈疯了吗？”

那人叹了口气，刚好遇到红灯停下，于是用手敲着方向盘。他生气地说：“从来都没有人会说句‘Jared，谢谢你’、‘Jared，是你救了我’或者是‘Jared，我该怎样报答你的大恩大德呀’。妈的，我刚刚说了我的名字，对吧？啊，好吧。我想也没什么大不了的。只要你不自己跑去找警察自投罗网，就肯定不会有问题。”

此时Misha正打算直接打碎车窗，因为门锁根本撬不动，他确定这个男人肯定是个见鬼的疯子，而这时那医生的低沉嗓音再次在空气中飘散。“Collins，你别想了，这么做受伤的只有你自己。你走不了太远的，我也不会再相信你了。而我不能相信你，就意味着这趟旅途会更加的不愉快。”交通灯终于转成了绿色，汽车驶向前方。

“你怎么知道我的名字？”

“我是你的克隆体的医生。”

“我的克隆体。”Misha重复着，带着怀疑。

“大测试就是一场骗局。他们要毒死你。你还记得吗，Dmitri？”

“Misha，”Misha下意识地纠正他。但慢慢他开始回想起来，记起了那一切：白烟、蓝色电场、以及纯粹的恐惧。“但如果我要被毒死，那怎么会——”

“Misha，世上有很多人致力于帮助像你这样的人。至少比三年前多得多了。我们已经组建了一整个网络系统。”我不需要任何人的帮助，Misha心想。但在内心深处，他感到自己被一股力量在拉扯着，在不停告诉他，他错了。如果不是那个男人——Jared——救了他，他已经被送上手术台了。“我们当中的其中一人负责把毒气换成了麻醉气体，另一个则是用一具早已死去的尸体代替你送进焚化炉，还有一个是专门伪造文书，宣布你因为癌症测试呈阳性结果，导致器官不可用。欢迎来到二十二世纪版的地下铁路。”

他转过头来看着Misha，脸上浮现一个快乐的灿烂笑容，他那邋遢的头发因为汗水粘在脸上。他看着Misha的表情就像他应该要快乐得跳起来，但Misha只是觉得想吐。他的家人会怎么想呢？都会以为他死了吗？以为他们失去他了吗？一想到这个，他就感到又尴尬又可怜。

他想象着自己的妈妈站在墓地的大厅里，对着装满不是他本人的骨灰盒哭泣，满脸悲痛。

Jared好像也注意到他需要时间来整理自己的思绪，于是他打开收音机。他们开了大概有三个小时的车，一路上除了汽车的鸣笛声，还有扬声器传来的回荡在车里的电子音乐，就再也没有别的声响了。

* * *

Misha的第一晚是住在一个附带着住所的汽车维修店里，里面住着一个友善的机修工，他的头发浅褐色，眼睛很漂亮，会给他做一份简单的晚餐，还会让Misha睡在自己的沙发上。

沙发很硬很不舒服，但Misha想着反正自己也不可能睡得好。

早上两点钟左右，他拨开被子，慢吞吞地挪进厨房里，一直裹着被子。他只是想去喝口水——他也吃不下多少东西，晚饭也是，现在也是——然后他看到厨房灯两者，而机修工Jake，正坐着闷头喝啤酒。他把脏靴子直接扔在桌子上面。

当他注意到Misha时，他对着他举起酒瓶，示意他坐下来，Misha也照做了，当然还是裹着被子。

Jake大概21岁左右，但他并没有把Misha当孩子看待，而这点让Misha相当感激。最近这段日子里他的自尊心已经变得相当脆弱了，如果再被人用像对着十二岁孩子的口吻讨好地说话，只会让他更凄惨。他们两人坐在桌子旁边，沉默了大概有20分钟。Jared的鼾声从别的房间穿过大厅，在房子里回响着，除了他的声音，屋里的响声就只剩下水槽的滴答声了。

最后Jake忍不住站了起来，从冰箱里拿出另一瓶啤酒，然后递给Misha。

“我还未成年。”

“在加拿大里，你已经是成年人了。”

“我又不在加拿大。”

“现在还不是，但很快了。”

“我的父母会知道我还没死吗？”这个问题让Misha哽咽起来，他的脸颊因为羞辱而脸红充血，他知道自己问得很幼稚，但Jake只是和善地微笑着。

“虽然这不大可能，但谁知道呢？我有一个朋友，他以为他父母的后半生都会活在他的死讯的悲痛中，但他错了。尽管他们大概以为他是个——算了，别提了，反正这又不是我想说的故事。我的意思是，以后的事鬼知道啊？也许有一天我们可以废除掉这该死的测试，然后所有的落跑的原种人都可以回家了。”

Misha不知道他说的这个朋友是谁，也不知道Jake基本上到底在扯些什么，但他也没想弄明白。于是他问了别的问题。

“这一切是怎样开始的？”他坐在椅子上向前倾，想更靠近Jake一点，去听清楚每个字。杰克向前靠过去，这时他俩的脸只有几公分的距离。“你是指整个‘地下铁路’这玩意？”

“比如说这名字？这是我朋友的主意。他以前做过历史老师，直到那桩竞技场惨案。怎么开始的，这真是说来话长啊。你看，我是一个克隆体，而我这朋友——”他开始诉说着这个不可思议的故事。一次关于揭发大测试真相的失败行动。关于他发现他真正的兄弟早已死掉的愤怒，关于原种人抢走了他兄弟的身份的憎恨。而最后他终于接受了事实，这一切并不是他兄弟的原种人的错。罪魁祸首是这个腐烂的政府。

他没有提及过除了他自己和Jared以外的名字。他从来没有说出自己的朋友是谁。但是Misha灵光一闪，他隐约觉得自己知道Jake说的是谁。他还记得三年前的那件在全国电视台巡回播放，点亮了每一面墙幕的新闻报告。

***

Jared和Misha在第二天早上就离开了。Jake拍拍他的背，衷心地对他说了句“祝你好运”。他们开着其中一辆大卡车，通过加拿大边境时Misha藏在后面的毛毯堆里。一路上都是猛烈密集的颠簸，Misha确定自己走完这趟旅程后一定满身瘀青。

这里没有水，也没有食物，卡车后箱更是没有一点光亮，Jared在去到那个见鬼的不知道哪里的地方之前更不可能冒险停车。

总而言之，这他妈就是地狱之旅。

整趟旅程足足有6个小时长，当Jared帮Misha下车到一个空仓库里，站在混凝土地面上时，他花了一段时间来让自己适应重回地面，感受脚下没有摇晃的实地。

“就是他？”

一阵陌生的声音传来，比Jared的声音还要低沉，Misha转过身来，他认出了那张脸。这就是经营这地下铁系统的男人——正如Jake描述过的那样——Misha猜对了。

三年前电视上到处都是Julie McNiven的脸，她把他贴上一个恐怖分子的标签，据她所说，他伪装成克隆体，在测试中舞弊，然后心怀恨意炸毁了竞技场舞台，造成数千人死亡。他被形容为一个不安分的、疯狂、狠毒的暴徒。几乎每一个你能在字典中找到的关于“危险的神经病人”的形容词都可以用在他身上。

毫无疑问，他的名字上了美国头号通缉犯名单。人们都知道他有一个搭档，但他们怎么也找不到究竟是谁；而当Misha看着Jared与神秘人唇齿相交，他想到了一个很好的答案。

几分钟后，Jared转过头，笑得一脸阳光灿烂。“Misha，我来给你介绍我的丈夫。他就是这整个组织的执行者，如果我是你的话，我一定会给他一个大大的感激。连老天爷都知道这是他应得的。”

Jared看了过去，他的丈夫摇摇头，但依然满脸笑容。紧接着，那个男人走上前，伸出手。他的眼睛是深绿色的，头发跟Jake的颜色很像。

“我叫Jensen，”他说，“很高兴认识你。”

 


End file.
